Welcome to Hogwarts
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: kagome comes home after everything. Now she has her soul mate and have to fight a war along with in a wizarding tournament,
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Hagome sat on the Hogwarts Express for the first time remembering the past few months, she rarely talked anymore since the only family she had left was her step father family and her grandfather as well as her adopted demonic family, Her step father was a Malfoy but they took her as their own as well not because she was the Dark Lords daughter she just was special they always told her, Draco her cousin was rather close to her and protective,

Kagome remembered that faithful day when she finished the Shikon, Sesshomaru did a blood bond with her two months before the war started they wondered where Inuyasha was, It was her Sesshomaru Kouga and Sango and Miroku who fought long and hard to end the war with Naraku but it was all for nothing, Miroku and Sango died in a pile of ash from Naraku that what took her to shook the powerful arrow with a Avada curse along with it that was the end of the war with Naraku it took three days, once the jewel was whole Midoriko told her she was the true protector of the jewel and changes would be changed to her, When she woke up in her chambers in the Western castle she had two different color eyes one red and the other was pink, Once she was cleared to go back home from her elder brother she didn't expect to see what she saw, Her mother and half brother was sliced open by claws she was to in shock to fell herself being pushed to the ground,Inuyahsa nearly did the unthinkable after killing her family, But her luck that Sesshomaru took her and took her back home,

Kagome let out a * _sigh*_ she had her sun glasses on so no one would judge her on her appearance she went to the Quidditch World Cup with her demonic family but had to conceal it, She and the others helped in the fight with the Death Eaters, But in the end she figured out the mark in the sky was her father sign, Her grandfather Albus Dumbledor had her sorted before she entered the school she was placed in Slytherin naturally since her mother and father was, But her mother was the only Slytherin in the Dumbledor family, letting out a sigh she closed her eyes and took a nap,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry Ron and Harmonie,_

The Golden Trio was wondering down the isle to find a empty cart when they did find one they found a girl they never seen curled up on the seat in a trench coat, They shrugged and went into the compartment, Then it hit Harmonie who the girl was,

"You guys she the new transfer student from the Japanese Magic Academy," gasped out Harmonie,

Harry was looking at the girl she looked sad, But her features where so soft and she was beautiful, Ron was on the same wave length as his best mate, Unknown to them she could read minds,

"Pardon me it is polite to introduce ones self other than gawking like fish," Snapped Kagome,

Harry and Ron snapped out of their thought and Harmonie glared at the two boys she called friend,

"Yes I must agree with you," "My name is Harmonie Gringer and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Said Harmonie,

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the boy waiting for her to fon all over him like he was famous as she was in the demonic world,

"Pleasure," "My name is Kagome Dumbledor Taisho," Introduced Kagome,

They all looked at Kagome like she was Naraku gladly she didn't use her two other names, but her family told her not to,

"Will you close your mouth," "Yes my grandfather is indeed Albus Dumbledor," "His daughter was my mother in which I lost a few months ago," Growled Kagome,

The three gave her sad looks, Kagome let out a * _sigh*_ of relief when Draco bursted into the compartment looking like he was worried,

"Oh thank Merlin there you are Gome," "Father and mother would hex my head off if I didn't find you," "I was worried about you," "Sesshomaru sent your phoenix Suzaku to let me know you attending Hogwarts and in my house in so happy," Said Draco,

Kagome cracked a huge smile at her cousin by marriage he think'd of her as a sister he never had, As his parents thought of her has the daughter they never had, So she did the blood bond with them and they have the demonic blood as she dose,

"I'm ok my dragon," Said Kagome,

Draco helped Kagome up since she was still healing the family told him to watch her they think something will happen with her, He could care less about potter but Kagome was his sister by marriage through his uncle even though she was indeed is cousin,

"Potty," "Weasel," "Mudblood what are you doing near Kagome," Sneered Draco,

Harry and Ron got up and pointed their wands at Malfoy, They felt bad for the new girl but it seemed she wasn't affected by it,

"Will you not point you infernal wand's at my cousin," Hissed Kagome,

Kiarra jumped on Kagomes shoulder and nuzzled her master to calm her down, Kagome only waved her hand and knocked them back to their seats,

"I will warn you one you three," "You don't harm my family," "And what is mine and my grandfather would hint the same warning, Sneered Kagome,

Kagome nearly fell to her knees she used to much power while still healing from her wounds she nearly rid of the miasma, But Draco took her to the Slytherin compartment as laid her head on his lap so she could rest,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Draco woke his sister/cousin up so she could change into her robes he had already done himself,

"Thank you my dragon I'll be back," Said Kagome,

Draco watched after with sad eyes as well did the other Slytherins who knew her and was given the demonic blood for their friendship and became family, When Kagome came back they smiled at the girl who will grace Slytherin house and no doubt would die to protect her the know her story,

"Well lets go are are you ready to go and face Hogwarts?" Chirped Blaise,

Kagome arched a eyebrow she knows her mate is at Hogwarts because Sesshomaru had told her of it,

"Well yes I am," "I know it will be different from the school I went to before," Said Kagome,

Everyone nodded they knew of the Magical Academy in Japan and they knew she was the best in the school and better than Harmonie Gringer,

* * *

Meanwhile in the Grate Hall,

Severus watched Dumbledor he noticed how joyful that the old coot was being, Minerva seemed to know but all he knew was he had a knew student in his house that came from the Magic Academy that surpassed Gringer,

"Albus what is with you?" Drawled Snape,

Snapre narrowed his eyes at his friend when he saw those damn twinkling eyes as if he knew some deep secret,

"Oh my dear boy," "That would what you will find out during the announcement, Said Dumbledor,

The two turned around and saw all the students walk into the great hall, When he saw the person walking with his godson his breath hitched in his throat, She had sun glasses on but he saw the sheer beauty that she had she was almost sparkling, She must had felt him looking, His heart nearly stopped when her glasses fell off she picked them up quickly and placed them on her face, Those where the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen she was different,

"My dear boy you see something you like?" Asked Dumbledor,

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Dumbledor and glared, He didn't get to answer because he got up to do the announcement ,

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts this year is a very special one for two reasons," "First we had a new student attending with us," "She is a fourth year and from the Magic Academy from Japan," "Please stand and show yourself my dear Kagome," Said Dumbledor,

Kagome blushed and felt her sunglasses vanish from her grandfather, Draco gave her a encouraging smile, As she stood up straight like she was taught growing up, Opening her eyes showing the right pink one and the left red one, Everyone * _gasped*_ at her like she was something to look at,

"Welcome my dearest granddaughter," "Kagome Dumbledore Taiso," "Please don't be shy my dear never be ashamed what you are," Said Dumbledor

Dumbledor saw Kagome was about to cry, He went over and gave her a hug and gave the look to tell Draco to calm her down, He went back up to the podium,

"Well and the second thing we will not be having end of the year exams because of the Triwizards Tournament, Said Dumbledor,

Everyone started to talk all at once, As Severus was still in shock at what he saw, Dumbledor raised his hand to silence everyone,

"Now welcome the school of Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madam Maxiem," Announced Dumbledor,

The doors open to reveal a woman as big as Ginjini, As her grandfather kissed to huge woman's hands,

"Now we will welcome Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff," Announced dumbledor

Everyone turned around to see a group of men, At the end a man that looked like Ivan the Terrible with Viktor Krum who winked at her she rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in the air,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

The staff and the attending staff with the Ministry workers who was doing the Triwizard thing was all talking amung themselves

Severus was still shocked he never knew Dumbledor had a grandchild, His heart broke when he saw poor Kagome start crying he knew what it was like being different, He wondered why Lucius didn't tell him anything he should indeed read that thick letter since he ate his dinner,

Dumbledor watched the one he knew that was his grandchilds mate, He knew he would make her happy when he saw Severus put the letter down he had the look of sadness of his face,

"My dear boy just don't tell anyone who she really is," Said Albus,

Severus had the Shikon Miko in his house in Hogwarts, and she is Dumbledors granddaughter and she was going to be a spy when her father returned, he was already caught in her light and beauty and he would make her his, He saw that she had robes that look like his over her Hogwarts uniform she must like her robes bigger like him, He was cut out of his thoughts when he was her wink with her pink eye he nearly chocked on his drink,

Dumbledor got back up and went back to the podium since the start of term feast was finished,

"Now we have been eaten our meal," "now for the Triwizard Tournament you must be 17 to enter," Said dumblerdor,

 **"YOUR KIDDING?"** Joked one of the Weasley,

Severus sent a sneer in that direction, As Dumbledor made some strange joke and sent everyone to their common rooms, He saw Draco helping Kagome he read in the letter Lucius sent him that she was still healing but he had a feeling there is more he left out, He let out a * _sigh*_ and left to his own chambers,

to be continued,


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Kagome enjoyed her first two days in her new school but she couldn't help to feel like something was going to happen to her. She finished her potion first like always and then play who could enter the mind first with her new friend Severus even though he was her professor she enjoyed his company. She noticed the glares she got from the golden trio she couldn't help she was smarter. She let a * _sigh*_ of relief it would be better if this day was almost over she doesn't really want to go to the picking for the tournament but she had no choice,

"Miss Taisho may you stay after?" Asked Severus,

Kagome turned her miss matched eyes to her friend and nodded she let Draco know she would meet up with him after this since it was the last class of the day,

"What do you need sir?" Asked Kagome,

Severus jumped a tad bit he didn't feel her near him. He was protective of the girl but he knew she could handle anything,

"Yes Kagome how are you dealing with your change?" "I know it has been two days but I just wished to see how you are?" Asked Severus,

Kagome tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. But she let a smile grace her face to let him know she was thinking,

"I'm doing rather well," "I just don't feel comfortable with the glares from the Golden Trio," "Harmonie has tried to become friend's but I know better what she wanted," Said Kagome,

Severus nodded but he couldn't feel something was going to happen tonight Albus made sure he had a guest room set up in his chambers,

"Well we might as well head up to the Great Hall since dinner will start and the picking of champions," Said Kagome,

Severus only nodded as he fallowed behind her, he couldn't help but enjoy when they play with their minds shields he never met someone as good as him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later,_

Kagome sipping at her tea after she finished her meal. Draco was on her right and pansy was on her left as she saw her grandfather stand up to show a rather beautiful trophy,

"Now everyone lets start to picking of champions!" Said Dumbledor,

As the first piece of paper came out of the flames Dumbledor catch'd it as he waited for the name to appear on it,

"It first champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour," Said Dumbledor,

Fleur was cheered on from her school as the rest of the school clapped as well as she took the paper from Dumbledor as went to the chamber behind the staff table, as the flame spit out another piece of paper,

"The champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum," Said Dumbledor,

The whole school erupted in cheers and cat calls while Kagome herself didn't like the game so she rolled her eyes. As Vikor winked at her once again she hissed out at him Draco only laughed at her. He didn't like it much that Viktor had a crush on her, she needed a man like Severus. He smirked at that he got a idea to get his godfather and his cousin together,

Dumbledor waited for the last champion to be ready one for their school. But Kagome couldn't get that feeling she had away,

"The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory," Announced Dumbledor,

The whole school erupted in claps and cheers once more as Cedric went with the rest of the champions. Dumbledor was about to say something as the flames turned red as two pieces of paper came out of the fire,

Dumbledor went pale from the names that came out of the fire he didn't want this to be happening this is something he had no control over,

"It appears we have two more," "May Harry Potter." "And Kagome Taisho go with the rest of the champions," Said Dumbledor,

Kagome didn't know what to do she was in shock she didn't put her name in there. Draco tried to get her to move Harry felt bad for her he went over and help the poor girl up. She placed her sun glasses on and her hood up she felt self conscious. Her grandfather placed a hand on her shoulder. She walked by Severus who look like he was going to take her and run. But she must except that she might not get out of this one. Sesshomaru will not be happy,

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later,_

Harry looked at Kagome he felt bad for the poor girl she was picked like he was as they stood off to the side, as the staff came running down the stairs as hell was on their heals as Dumbledor took a hold of Harry,

"Harry did you put that name in the goblet?" Asked a frantic Dumbledor,

"No sir i didn't," Said Harry,

Dumbledor went over to his grandchild as he took her hand into his he felt physically sick at the moment he knew she could do this but she was still weak from the war,

"Kagome please don't tell me you placed your name in that goblet," "If you did please don't do it," "Pleaded Dumbledor,

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her grandfather she had the temper of her father and her mother combined. As she took a deep breath she hadnt let a good yell out for a good while

 **"HOW DARE YOU GRANDFATHER!"** Yelled Kagome,

dumbledor cringed he hated when she channeled her father and mother its horrifying. Severus went over and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her before she kill her grandfather,

"Oh of course the little freak is lying," "As well as the boy," Growled Madam Maxem,

"So Hogwarts get three pieces of the pie," Growled Igor,

"Not even the powerfullest Confundus Charm could of done it," Said Moody,

Igor went over to the fat aging old wizard as the two glared off at each other. See who would break first,

"Well you should know Moody," Said Igor,

"I know how Dark Wizards think and your should know Igor," Said Moody,

"Barty what should we do?" Asked Dumbledor,

"we have no choice the goblet is a binding contract as of tonight Potter and Taisho is a part of the tournament," Said Barty,

Everyone in the room turned to look at Harry and Kagome. Harry felt bad for Kagome he didn't want something bad to happen to her even though she was a Slytherin,

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later,_

Dumbledor stood over his pensieve waiting for the very angry demon to kick his door in. Severus and Minerva as well Moody was in the room with him.

"Are we going to talk about this Albus?" Asked Minerva

"No wait a minute," Said Dumbledor,

Just as he said that his office door was kicked in by a very angry Sesshomaru with Shippo and Kouga behind him,

 **"I TRUSTED YOU OLD MAN!" "GRAND DAUGHTER OR NO SHE IS MY SISTER!" "NOW LOOK WHAT IS GOING ON SHE IS STILL HEALING!"** Roared Sesshomaru,

Dumbledor nearly pissed himself from the angry demons in his office he knew he did wrong but his grandchild is needed,

"Albus who are these people?" Asked Minerva,

"They are family Mini," Said Albus

 **"ANSWER RIGHT NOW!"** Ordered Sesshomau,

"I am sorry Sesshomaru." "I know I have have messed up a tad bit." Said Dumbledor,

"A tad bit you nearly loss your grand child and I have the right to pull her out of here." Said Sesshomaru,

The three demon lords sat down in front of Albus's desk waiting for answers they knew Kagome could not back out of this,

"Well let me introduce you to Lord Sesshomaru Taisho Kagomes older brother." "Lord Kouga well we are still trying to figure that one." "And Lord Shippo Taisho well I'll leave that one for Kagome to explain," Said Dumbledor,

"She my woman," Said Kouga,

Shippo smacked Kouga in the head from what he had just claim the fool was mated for Kami sake's.

"Kouga don't let Ayame hear you say that." "And you know Kagome is not your woman," Said Shippo

Severus was confused and he knew the others in the room know what Kagome was and who she really was,

"Kagome is able to take care of her self for reasons I am about to tell you," Said Dumbledor,

Dumbledor went into explaining about the Shikon and how Kagome went through time to collect the shards. And what had happened to his daughter and his other grandchild when he was finished he had the room quite,

"Well we will take out leave." "But we will be back on the first task since we want to watch Kagome." Said Sesshomaru,

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Severus and nodded to him since he knew that was Kagome's mate. As they three flashed out of the school,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Severus chambers,_

Severus was told to keep Kagome in his chambers for the night so she could let it sink in. He was shocked to meet three of the powerful demons out there. And was angered at the one called Kouga. When he went into the room where Kagome was supposed to be staying he nearly fell over when he saw she wasn't there,

 _"Crap I'm going to be a dead man,"_ Thought Severus,

Severus looked all over the place until he checked his rooms and there was the most beautiful sight he saw was Kagome curled into a ball with one of his robes cuddling it. He let out a * _sigh*._ Severus went and got dressed for bed and climbed in next to Kagome at least he knew she felt the same way. As he placed his arms around her and held her and fell into a happy sleep,

to be continued,


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Kagome remembered when she woke up next to Snape. She was glade he accepted her feelings and that she was his mate. That was a week ago her grandfather and her family agreed to it after they promised her that he would never bring harm to her. She let out a * _sigh*_ she did become friends with the Golden Trio since they would be seeing each other during the tournament as well Draco was a tad bit protective on the matter but she knew he had feeling for Harmonie,

Kagome jumped up when Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know she was next getting a dragon.

"oooo you got a Peruvian Vipertooth my dear." "I wish you luck. Said Barty,

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the annoying man who seemed happy about this she was wearing one of her tailor made battle uniforms that Sesshomaru made her. It was purple and black almost like Snapes outfit but more of a female fit. With the crescent moon on the back,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Kagome snapped up and made her face go stoic as she went out to get the golden egg,. She took a deep breath she dealt with things worst than dragons before. She heard the cheering and applause for her as she had a shot of flames shoot at her.

Kagome back flipped out of the way to avoid being burned as she had a smirk a crossed her face. She let her poison whip lash at the dragon as it cried out in pain. While the dragon tried to get it's eye sight back she bounced off the wall to flip over the dragon.

 **"WOW LOOK AT THAT MISS TAISHO HAS SOME MOVES!"** Announced the speaker,

Kagome rolled her eyes and she whissled for Kiarra, since Harry used his broom she gonna let them have something to gawk at. Kagome heard * _gasps*_ when they saw the huge form of the fire nekko Kagome hopped on her back and shot her whip at the dragon as Kiarra laid a blow onto the dragon

 **"WOW LOOK AT THE FIRE NEKKO!"** Announced the speaker,

Kagome jumped off kiarra and grabbed the golden egg she held up the egg as they crowd cheered at her work.

kagome bowed as kiarra went back into her normal kitten form as she went into the tent to let the medics look her over,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening,_

Severus smiled at his future as her brothers and he figured out that the one called Shippo was her adopted son. She made first place with her work. As potter he spat annoyed in his head got second. He knew she would be in his chambers waiting for him he knew what they where going to do he wanted to have the mating bond stronger. she will is his and his alone and when that blasted Yule Ball she will be on his arm.

Albus watched his grandson in law he knew what Severus and Kagome will be doing and he was happy for the both of them.

"Albus what has you so happy?" Asked Minerva

"Oh nothing Mini." "Now let's go to bed." Said Albus,

Minerva only smile she was still sad over the loss of their daughter and other grandson but they knew they couldn't let out she was Kagome's grandmother. She fallowed her husband and mate to their chambers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Severus chambers,_

Severus paced back and forth he waited for his Kagome to come to him. He was nervous she knew of his past and he knew her's. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," Said Severus smoothly,

Kagome walked in with a bright smile on her face. Severus thought his heart would have stopped but he grabbed her hand and walked to her into his chambers,

Kagome only smiled as she sat on the couch not sure what to do. Severus felt her nervousness,

"If you wish to wait we could." Said Severus,

"No let's do it." Said Kagome,

Severus growled at what she had just said and he just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and tossed her on his bed.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

Severus spelled both of their clothing away as he let out a growl of possessiveness to his mate. He leaned in to her ear.

"Now my little minx." "I will say this once before we do this you are only to be mine and no one else's. I am a very possessive man I don't like to share. Said Severus smoothly,

"You wont have to I will be yours now and forever." Said Kagome,

Severus licked and sucked at Kagome pert nipples as his hand slid between her legs and stuck his middle finger onto her soaking wet clit,

"Mmmmm my little minx your soaking wet for me." "Oh how it makes my cock hard." Said Severus smoothly,

His hair tickled down her flat stomach as he spread her pussy apart and stuck his large tongue and licked and sucked at her clit as he finger her.

"S..ssseeeverus!" Moaned Kagome,

Seveus felt her juices spill into his mouth he could drink her juices forever that where so sweet once he had his fill of Kagome juice he positioned his huge cock at her entrance.

"This will hurt." Said Severus,

In one switch movement he was ball's deep within his woman's ever so tight cunt. It was hard not to pound into her. When he felt her move it knew he could go. Severus found her sweet spot since he wont last long.

 **"SSSEEEVVVEEERRROUS!"** Moaned Kagome

"Mmm your so tight and your mine." "All mine." Moaned Seveus,

Severus felt her pussy tighten around him he shoved his cock into her as he spilled his seed in her as they bit down on to each other to make that they where mates.

 _End lemon,_

* * *

Severus pulled his newly mate over to him. He felt content in knowing she was his since it was the weekend she was staying inside this room. As the two mates drifted off the sleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later,_

Severus was in his dress robes as he waited for his mate. He was given permission to take his mate to the Yule Ball. He saw potter with one of the Patil twins as Weasley looked like a fool that his own date didn't want to be around him. He opened his eyes only to see Kagome in a green dress that had moons on it as she had the necklace he gave her as her mating gift. The dress had diamonds sparkling all over it her hair flowed down her back in waves.

"Hello my dear," Said a breathless Severus,

"Hello my Dark Prince," Said Kagome

Kagome pinched his back side as harry knew they where together but wow she was a looker. Kagome turned to Harmonie and smiled.

"Thank you Kagome for helping me get ready and giving me the dress. Thanked Harmonie,

Kagome gave her new friend a hug and waved off the thank you and Viktor the brute came over and took her hand so they could line up.

"Are you read to wow them." Whispered Severus,

Kagome's eyes shined as she nodded up to her mate. As the double doors opened the whole great hall was in awe and shocked that the greasy bat was escorting the most hot girl in the school.

Severus had his head raised to show his pride as he growled at all the males who dared to look at his mate, As the music started the couples glided gracefully a crossed the floor. lucky for potter his mate teach'd his how to dance.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later,_

Kagome and Severus was out looking up at the stars in the sky. As a voice hit Kagomes ear's as well Severus's since he is now demonic since that mated. Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder and went to help her friend.

"Harmonie?" Whispered Kagome

Harmonie looked up at her new friend as of this year. As she sat next to the sad girl. Kagome was gonna get back at them.

I'm ok it's just that was supposed been a good night for me. Cried Harmonie,

Kagome took the poor girl into her arms. Harmonie reminded her of her self. As she was trying to calm her down.

"I know how you feel remember I told you about Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome,

Harmonie let out a small giggle as she nodded Kagome told her that she will be there if she needed to talk. As she sent the Gryffindor off to bed as she and Severus went to their own beds for the night well after he took her on his desk.

to be continued,


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Kagome was ready for the third task her grandfather told her it was going to be the black lake and her brother and son will be there along with uncle Lucius. Kagome let out a * _sigh*_ as she used a pink bubble she used with her Miko power it took her a whole month to teach herself the trick. She saw Harry used the outfit she gave him for a Christmas present. She got him a outfit like hers just with Gryffindor colors with the moon on the back she got one for each of her friends.

Kagome saw Draco floating in the ice cold water she used her claws to release him as she swam back to the top. When she came to the surface draco woke from the spell he was under. As Severus and her uncle Lucius helped her and Draco up.

They watched at krum came back with Harmonie. Kagome noticed Fleur didn't have what she was supposed to get as she saw Harry to come back up with Ron. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she jumped out of Severus arms and dived back in.

Severus was worried as his beloved jumped back into the lake. After a few more minutes he saw her pop back up with Fleur sister. He helped the two back up and the French girl hugged her and thanked his mate since she saved her sister. kagome only waved it off as Severus placed his robe over his mate to keep her warm from the chilly weather he placed a heating charm on it as well.

After a few more moment's they got the points. His Kagome got first place for her noble act. As Harry got second then it was Cedric. Then Krum then the French girl. In a week the final task will be ready.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Severus helped onto his mate Albus let her stay the night with him since the task will be a rough one next week he knew he wont be able to handle this much more.

You did well my angel. Whispered Severus,

Kagome snuggled into her mate more. As her wrapped his arms more tighter around her in their bed.

"Thank you my dark prince I shall be glade with this is all over." Whisper Kagome,

Severus kissed the top of her head he had made love to his mate for hours that night he knew she was asleep from the task and their love making he fallowed after her in his own happy rest,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that week,_

Kagome met up with her brothers and son. Ayame came this time she wanted to see the last task plus she was worried about her friend. Her grandfather and Severus was by her side. But Severus had to go and sit with the staff he gave her a long kiss.

Albus stood with Harry since Kagome had Shippo and Sesshomaru she was allowed clearance for the two sword on her back. Severus had the Shikon locked away in his chambers. When they heard the Hogwarts song hit by the band. They all walked out onto the Quiddich pitch as the cheers roar'd through the crowds.

"First will go into the forest will Kagome Taisho!" Said Albus

Slytherin and a few Gryffindor's mostly her friends cheer'd. Kagome only blushed she was never one for attention.

"Then it would be Harry Potter!" Announced Albus

Once again the crowds cheered for their fellow house member and friend even. Severus rolled his eyes at the name.

Kagome started to get nervous after her grandfather did his announcements. He had them huddle together.

"Now you must understand once you go into that maze it will be unlike anything that you have done before." "Well other than you my dear Kagome." "But people will change once your in there." "Now be off. Said Albus,

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and wrapped her into his arms he felt like something will happen to his beloved little sister. But he knew she could hold her own. Shippo had a hard time letting his mother go into there. As well was Albus. Once they saw her go in and the trees trapped her in they went and sat with Severus.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later,_

Kagome saw Harry was in trouble with a Imperious Krum she sent one of her spells to knock him out and sent the red sparks she already saved Diggery,

"Thanks Kagome," Said Harry

Harry and Diggery fallowed Kagome when they all saw the trophy in the distance. The three nodded to each other to take it together. As they started to run Diggery was grabbed by roots that remined kagome of Naraku she used her claws to save him. As the three of the took the trophy.

"Ready lets go you three and end this madness," Said Kagome,

Once they touched the trophy the three of them was Portkeyed to some place unknown,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the graveyard,_

Kagome was the first to awake as she turned her hair to silver so if it was what she thought then they where screwed.

"Kagome where are we?" Asked Cedric

Kagome saw a fat man come out carrying something her focus was on the bundle as it felt familiar to her.

"Kill the spare not the girl," Said the voice,

Kagome saw the green light but she didn't get to Diggery in time. She would revive him once they get back safely.

Harry and Kagome flew back against a grave stone as it the stone staff crushed them so they wouldn't move.

"Let's get started Worm Tail." Rasped the voice,

"Bones of the father willing given." Said Worm Tail,

Kagome wanted to gag as she saw a bone drop into the water the thing in the bundle was ugly.

"Flesh of the faithful servernt willingly given," Said Wormtail

Kagome gawked the ugly fat man who looked like a rat face just chopped his bloody hand to put it in the potion.

"Blood of thy enemy." "And blood of the daughter willingly given." Said Worm Tail,

Kagome kicked him in the face but he slice her stomach as worm tail sliced Harry's arm. He sprinkled the blood into the brew as he dropped the bundle that looked like a deformed Gullum from Lord Of The Rings.

 _"Oh let that thing die,"_ Thought Kagome,

Kagome hope deflated when she saw black smock pour out of the cauldron as once the smoke died down stood a man that had the features of a snake he opened his eyes as looked over to Worm Tail.

"Worm Tail my wand." Rasped Voldermort,

Kagome watched and gawked that was her father he was no better than Naraku and he was gonna use her.

"Your arm Worm Tail," Ordered Voldermort,

"Oh thank you my master," Said Worm Tail,

"No your other arm." Ordered Voldermort,

Voldermort took the arm and placed his want to activate the Dark Mark. As the skull Kagome saw at the Quiddich World Cup appeared with a snake coming out of its mouth. Figures started to appear.

"Now my friends its been a while but none of you had come to find me." Said a angry Vodermort,

"Well I did my master," Said Worm Tail

After Voldermort finished punishing the other fallower's he went over to Worm Tail who slouched in fear.

"Only out of fear." "But in reward of your services to your master," Said Voldermort,

Voldermort waved his hand over the stub where worm tail chopped his hand off as another hand appeared.

"I haven't betrayed the old ways my lord," Said Lucius,

Voldermort went over to Lucius as glared. As Lucius stood his ground to show no fear and that he was indeed a spy.

"That is my true mask." Said Lucius,

Kagome rolled her eyes her uncle the one to play the part. As she watched her evil bastard of a father walk over to Diggery.

"Oh my what a charming boy," Said Voldermort,

Kagome watched her bastard father nudge Diggery with his dirty bare foot. she wanted to gag at that moment.

 **"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"** Yelled Harry

Kagome kicked her friend she gave him a narrow eyed glare. As her father looked over to where they where still held hostage.

Oh I nearly forgotten about you Harry Potter and guest." Said Voldermort,

Lucius saw his near being held hostage he could let him know that was indeed his daughter. She was more his daughter than that snake man.

"My your a rather pretty little thing," Said Voldermort,

Kagome narrowed her eyes and spit right into her fathers eyes. In return he slapped her a crossed her face.

"You filthy little bitch probably a Mudblood," Hissed Voldermort,

Harry tried to nudge Kagome but she was to busy glaring at Voldermort. He didn't want her to be in the middle of this.

"The Boy Who Lived". "Shall we tell the story of what happened that faithful night." "The night that the sweet Lilly Potty gave up her life for her only son." Said Voldermort,

Kagome growled in anger she want to kick her fathers ass once she is off of this dirty grave stone she will indeed to that.

"With the power of love." "Laughable I'snt it." "I tricked a woman once her name was Serenity Dumbledor and she had my heir," Said Voldermort

Voldermort got up into Harry's face and raised his hand above Harry's forehead. Kagome kicked her father in the ribs to stop him. But in return she was slapped once more.

"But now I could touch you now!" hissed voldermort joyfully,

He pressed his nasty finger on Harry's head. Kagome held onto harry's had letting her friend know he was not alone. As he scream in pain once her father let go he had a smile of joy.

"Let's dual Potter." Said Voldermort,

Voldermort released the both of them. But he would not be dueling Harry her father will be fighting her.

"Harry go and hide I'm going to fight him." Ordered Kagome,

"But", Said Harry

"Do it now!" Ordered Kagome,

Harry gulped and went to hide behind the grave stone. As Kagome she knew Wandless magic. Voldermort only smirked,

Well well now my dear." "You wish to take me on," Hissed Voldermort,

"Why yes I am going to," Hissed Kagome,

Lucius was about to have a heart attack his little Kagome was taking on the Dark Lord her father,

Kagome flicked her hand she used spells that she had made herself. As Voldermort sent one in she was screaming on the ground still loseing the blood from he cut,

Harry was trying to think of something to do to get them out of this he saw how skilled Kagome was in battle. When he saw one of her swords near him he got a idea her power must be inside of the sword and he saw Kagome was about to pass out from battling with the vile man for about two hours,

"Occio cup," Said Harry,

The trophy flew over to him as Kagome let out a * _sigh*_ of relief. As she sent a shielding charm that last one she could cast with the last ounce of energy she flashed over to Harry and they where gone,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Hogwarts,_

Severus was nervous he felt the dark lord return. When he saw Potter flash into the field with a badly wounded Kagome. He saw Albus run down to his mate and grand daughter,

"Harry what is wrong?" Asked a worried Albus,

"He's back," "Voldermort is back," "If it wasn't for Kagome I would be in her shoes." "I couldn't leave them there," Cried Harry,

Albus saw his grand daughter was alive. But he knew Sesshomaru would be able to bring Cedric back. As the minster ran back to the crowds,

"A boy had been killed," "And a girl in passed out," Whispered the Minster,

Severus rushed over and nearly fell to in knee's when he saw his mate. As Sesshomaru pushed Albus out of the way Shippo took his mother into his arms.

"Mama I'm here please wake up" "You over did it again," Cried Shippo,

"We need to move them," Whispered Minerva,

Shippo took his mother to Severus chambers he didn't want his mother in that nasty hospital wing, As he heard Sesshomaru order to have Diggery in Albus office,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Severus had Kagome in his lap. Sesshomaru and the others had to go back to their home they refused to be around Sirius Black. He couldn't blame them. Kagome was still sleeping he had her dressed for bed as he ran his fingers through her soft hair,

"Severus," Whispered Kagome,

Severus * _gasped*_ when he saw his beloved angel miss matched eyes looking at him. He saw sadness in them,

What is wrong my angel?" Asked Severus,

Kagome closed her eyes. She needed to tell him what her grandfather asked of her before the task and Sesshomaru nearly killed her grandfather for it,

"My grandfather wish's for me to be a spy with you and uncle Lucius he want me to use the fact I am Voldermorts daughter," Said Kagome

Severus took her into his lap he held her to him. He didn't want her to be a spy but he had no choice in the matter.

"I know I have no choice." "But I don't want you to," Cried Severus,

Kagome kissed his forehead. As he ran her fingers through his silky hair. She knew he didn't want her to she didn't want to either,

"It will be fine my dear." "We will be back to back and fight until the very end." Said Kagome,

Kagome kissed him as he took her to their bed soon they would be leaving to stay in her home in the Western Palace and Spinners End. As well Malfoy Manor for her to meet her father once more and to take the Dark Mark,

to be continued,

a/n

Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix is next,


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

It's a month away for the start of school so much had happened since then. Sesshomaru still wanting to kill her grand father. And she got her dark mark and oddly enough her father allowed their relationship.

* * *

 _Flashback,_

 _Lord Voldmort was waiting for his daughter to be lead into the room. When the double doors to the Malfoy Ball Room. He saw a beautiful girl that looked like her mother on her potions masters arm._

 _"My Lord." Said Kagome,_

 _Voldmort got up gracefully and tilted his daughters head up as he looked her over she had miss matched eyes he seen those eyes before but he waved it off._

 _"No my dear child I have been waiting for a long time to meet my child." Said Voldmort_

 _Kagome looked at her father her face remained blank of all emotion to not show nothing at all._

 _"Yes I have been wanting to meet you as well father. Said Kagome,_

 _Voldmort looked into her mind as Kagome showed a fake memory of her killing her mother and family instead of Inuyasha. When he pulled out of her mind she let her and her mate slip thought._

 _"I see you have done well to rid of that filth of a mother she had betrayed me. And I see you are in a relationship with my most loyal servant Severus. Said Voldmort,_

 _Kagome only nodded as she watched her father think. She waited to see if he would except when he looked back at her._

 _"I agree with your choice my Princess." "You have chosen well I would have chose that for you myself." "But now time to give you my mark." Said Voldmort,_

 _He lifted his wand and started to make the Dark Mark. Kagome ground her teeth from the pain. Once he was done he gave a fake smile._

 _"Your's my dear is different your's has a rose's on it to show you as the Dark Princess and my hair." "You will befriend Potter." "If you don't bring me nothing useful I will punish you like the rest." Said Voldmort,_

 _Kagome only nodded her arm was sore as hell and she just rid'd herself of the blasted miasma,_

 _"Go back home your done here my princess." "Watch over her Severus." Ordered Voldmort,_

 _Severus linked him arm with his mate as he took her back to him home,_

 _Flashback end,_

* * *

Kagome * _sighed*_ now she was apart of The Order Of The Phoenix. It was hard for her not to kill the one known as Sirius Black. Even her brothers and uncle and cousin wanted to.

"The meeting is over." Said Albus,

Kagome closed her eyes she didn't sleep well last night since they had a bloody Death Eater meeting and she was indeed punished like the rest.

"My Angel are you ok?" Asked Severus,

"Yes I'm ok my Dark Prince." Whispered Kagome,

Kagome * _sighed*_ when she laid her head down onto Severus shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. As the others entered for dinner.

"Hey Kagome." Chirped Harmonie,

"Hello Harmonie." Said Kagome,

Harmonie gave Kagome sad eyes she wont tell anyone that one of her best friends was a Death Eater. She remembered the way she came back last night an how she saw her Potions Master. Her thoughts where broken when harry sat down.

"Harry Potter.'' Said Sirius,

Harry looked over and cracked a smiled as he ran over to hug Sirius Black. Kagome and the ones who known to hate the man hissed or rolled their eyes as Molly Weasley came in with floating plates.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Once everyone was finished eating everyone was prepared for harry to ask questions. And they knew Black would be the big mouth. Well they did kill his mothers painting since it nearly made their poor ears bleed.

"We know you have questions." Said Arthur,

"No he is just a boy." Cried Molly,

Half of the room rolled their eyes. They thought they should be in the Order if they wanted to learn how to fight and fight the war.

"Well I want to know I have every right since I'm the one to kill him." Said a annoyed Harry,

Before Molly could protest Sesshomaru sent her a cold glare that always stopped her. No offence to the woman she was annoying.

"I think he had the right to know." "And he is correct on this matter." Said Kagome,

Molly glared at the girl but she closed her mouth when Sesshomaru sent his cold glare to her once more.

"Well they think Dumbledor is making this up." "Well you get the point don't you." Said Arthur,

"They think we are lying because of Voldmort is back." Said annoyed Harry,

Sirius didn't let the cold gazed bother him. He was going to let his God Son know everything. Even that girl.

"Yes that is correct." "They think he trying to take over The Ministry Of Magic." "As well he even pointed his own grand child to be a Death Eater and to face her father." Said Sirius,

In a flash Sirius was held by his neck against the wall. Kagome only smirked but she had to let the bastard down.

"Come now Sesshomaru let the perv down." Said Kagome,

Kagome laid her head on her mates shoulder she felt like hell her father really use the Cruciatus Curse on her like crazy.

"Your a Death Eater and the daughter of the most vile man in the world?" Asked Harry,

"Yes I am you have a problem with it?" Snapped Kagome,

"Well yes I do your evil," Said Ron,

Sesshomaru was angry once more. He didn't like no one putting his sister down like that he had enough of it when the half breed did it.

"You young pup's don't know nothing." "Kagome is putting her neck out for you so is Severus." "And I will not put up with some ingrateful young pup's putting her down." "Because who her father his." "Let me put it this way she is a pure Miko and a demon and she would never allow darkness consume her." Hissed Sesshomaru,

"Yes my mama is the purest and kind heart'd woman alive." So I would shut your traps." Hissed Shippo,

Shippo had his mate Shiori on his side. As Ron looked down since he was the only one was thinking that way.

I'm sorry Kagome I wasn't thinking." Said Ron,

"Well it's ok Ron." Said Kagome,

Kagome drifted off to sleep Severus smirked he knew his little mate needed rest she was after all healing from her bastard father.

"Well that is everything that we could tell you Harry." "Now off to bed." Ordered Kouga,

Severus picked his mated up bridal style as took her up to their guest room in the house. They where the ones taking Potter to the Ministry since mister Weasley had to be at work early.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the day of Harry's Trial,_

Kagome waited outside of the room where the Trial was being held. As she and Severus was talking to her uncle Lucius he had to work late last night when the meeting was going on.

"So Black spilled and Sesshomaru tried to kill the filth." Said a amused Sesshomaru,

"Yup that he did Uncle." Said Kagome,

Kagome was laughing at the memory. As her uncle gave her a smile. Severus kissed her on the top of her head.

"I really wish you would call me father." "Since I do think you as my own child even though I'm your uncle just not around the Dark Lord." Said Lucius,

"Oh ok if you must insist." "I love you father." Said a happy Kagome,

Lucius was happy he took his niece that he wished that was his daughter. He let her go to see Potter standing there.

"Potter." Said Lucius

Lucius walked away making sure he wasn't seen. Kagome looked at Harry like he was pulled through the ringer.

"Well harry how did it go?" Asked Kagome,

"Well it could have been better." "But the charges where dropped." Said Harry

Kagome hugged him as they left to go back to the house where the order stayed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts._

Severus was not pleased one bit. He will not be able to see his mate with the Pink Clad Toad waddling her way around. She made some speech about the school he saw his little angel nearly barf as well as Draco.

"Well that was rather interesting." Said Albus,

Kagome gagged at the Pink Clad Toad she made her lose her dinner. Draco was the same way. She looked over to her other friend they looked like they had the same line of that was rather vile her voice is has bad as her dressing sneered Kagome,

Everyone nodded at her assessment. They left to go back to their dorms for the night she was hoping to see her Dark Prince before bed but that was hopeless with the new Pink Vile Bitch in the school,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Kagome sat in her seat next to Draco she didn't even want to be in this class it was pointless they where't even going to be doing spells not like she needed it. The other students who didn't get the type of spell training she did needed it.

"Good morning students." Said Umbridge sweetly,

Kagome nearly gagged on her voice it was sickening sweet for the pink bitch own good as the class said their good morning.

"No no no that is not good enough class." Said a sweet sickening Umbridge,

Everyone faked to shut her up but Kagome didn't do it she chose not to make this woman happy.

"Now Miss Taisho why didn't you say good morning," Simpered Umbridge,

Kagome gave the vile woman a smirk she gonna out sweet her. No one could never out beet her sweet voice well other than Sango.

"Well Professor I chose not to." "You know Freedom Of Speech in all." Said Kagome sweetly,

Kagome batted her eyes at the vile woman and place her fake sweet smile on her face. As Vilebridge sneered,

"Well that wont do now would it Miss Taisho." Simpered Umbridge,

"What ever you think professor." "You will never change the way one would think or wish to think." Simpered Kagome,

Vilebrigde bristled at Kagome. She was not putting up with the freakish girl for ruining her plans and class.

"Detention Miss Tashio. Simpered Umbridge,

Kagome only shrugged she never had detention in her life so she took it in stride. As she handed a brightly pink slip.

"Now class no wand's in this class." We will be practicing theory. Said Umbridge,

Harmonie raised her hand as Umbridge ignored it. Kagome cleared her throat to let the vile woman know.

"Yes miss?" Asked Umbridge,

Harmonie lowered her hand and smiled sweetly since Kagome teach'd her how to use her sweet voice.

"Harmonie Gringer ma'am." "And theory wont help us out there." Simpered Harmonie,

Draco gave his cousin a high five under the table. He noticed the girl he wanted to get more braver with the passing months and year since she been around Kagome,

"And why would someone wish to hurt such sweet children?" Asked Umbridge,

"Well the world is not black and white Professor." "There will be some thing's here or there." "Or a creature that would wish to harm us." Simpered Harmonie,

Umbridge just turned around to start her class when Kagome saw Harry raise his hand she knew he was going to be in the same boat as she was.

"Yes Mister Potter?" Asked Umbridge,

"Well we need to learn these thing's." "We are not as good as Kagome." "We need ways to protect ourselves." Said Harry hotly,

Umbridge turned and glared for a seconded. But whipped it away and smiled sweetly enough to make you barf.

"Well like I said before noting is going to harm you." Said Umbridge,

Harry jumped up and his temper took over. Kagome was right behind him and grabbed his robes.

"Well we need to learn there is something out and his name was Lord Voldmort." Said Harry hotly,

Kagome got up and tried to pull the fool back down only being smacked into the nose by Harry. She knew he didn't mean to.

Detention Mister Potter. Said Umbridge,

Harry took the note and apologized to Kagome in return she waved it off she need'd to get information for the Order with this bitch.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Severus was angered he didn't want his mate to have detention with that vile woman. He and Minerva argued over the matter with Albus. They knew it wouldn't work and in turn it didn't. He was using his granddaughter and it didn't sit well with Severus.

* * *

Kagome made her way to Umbridges office Harry was already there waiting to get in he saw his friend and smiled.

"Well are you ready for you vomit fest with the pink clad cow?" Asked Kagome,

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Kagome term. He calmed down when the door open to reveal the vile woman.

"Well come in you two. Simpered Umbridge,

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped on her foot to make sure she knew her annoyance. Oh how Sesshomaru will be in a horror of this room. The vile woman glared at the freak girl for stepping on her foot.

"Now we are going to be writing lines for this detention." Simpered Umbridge,

Kagome looked down at the quill eyeing it like it was something that was made of evil. Harry did the same.

"But professor there is no ink?" Asked Harry,

The vile woman only turned and let a vile smile grace her ugly face. As she went over to them and lend'd over.

"Oh you will not need ink for these quills." "Now I want you Potter to write "I must not tell lies"." And you Taisho you will write "I am a freak and I will listen to my teacher"." Said Umbridge,

Kagome only glared as she held in a growl. Harry nudged her so they could get this done and over with. Letting out a _*huff*_ Kagome did as she was told and started to write.

Harry cringed at the pain he felt in his hand. He noticed Kagome must felt the same thing but she hid it well and she was bleeding more than him. He also noticed her quill was much more different than his like it was making the cuts deeper.

"Like I said you will learn to be good students." "Now you may leave." Said Umbridge,

The vile woman cleaned the desk where Kagome sat since there where more blood. As the two walked out,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Once he knew they where away far enough he looked over at Kagome. He took her hand and saw the blood that was coming down and not stopping. His punishment wasn't this bad.

"Kagome why are you losing more blood than me?" Asked Harry,

"Because she punished more more than you I got the worst out of it." Said Kagome,

Harry needed to take her to Snape. He knew he would not be in a pleasant mood. Kagome covered her arm she knew where Harry was taking her. She didn't want her mate to worry. Harry knocked on the door to Snape's class room.

"You may enter. Said Severus,

* * *

Severus looked up and saw Harry dragging his mate behind him as he saw her covering her arm with a damp sleeve, He also smelt blood. Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Potter what is going on with my Kagome?" Asked a angered Severus,

"Can we talk in private?" Asked Harry

Severus saw the grim look on Harry's face. And looked over at his mate who started to look pale he took his mate hand as she winced and led them into their private chambers.

"Now tell me what happened." Ordered Severus,

Kagome looked down to the floor like it was the most interesting thin in the world. As Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Kagome's arms. But she was being stubborn.

"What are you doing with my mate?" Growled Severus,

"I want you to see something but she was being bloody stubborn. Growled Harry,

Severus took his mate by the waist as Harry yanked her sleeve up to revel what the vile cow made them do.

 **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT VILE PINK BITCH DO!"** Yelled Severus,

Severus sat down with his mate in his arms. He was worried now he taking her out of that class he will teach her himself. He heal'd her wounds and Potter's since she would make him sleep on the couch and no sex if he wouldn't.

"She made us write lines with a quill." "But Kagomes was different from mine. And it was making her wound's deeper as if it was also targeting her vain's and the nerves as well." "I had to write "I must not tell lies"." As she made Kagome write "I am a freak and I will do as my teachers tell me"." Said Harry,

Harry backed away as he saw the murderous rage in his Potions Teacher eyes. As he sat Kagome on the couch and went to the fire place.

 **"SESSHOMARU COME THROUGH RIGHT NOW IT ABOUT KAGOME!,"** Yelled Severus,

Sesshomaru and Shippo walked through the floo and didn't realize Harry was there when they came through in their demon forms.

"You didn't tell us Potter was here," Said Sesshomaru,

Severus rolled his eyes his anger still angered at what the vile woman had done. as Lucius and Narcissa walked through as well.

What is going on Severus why did Shippo told us there is something wrong?" Asked Lucius,

"Potter you tell them what that vile woman had done," Ordered Severus,

Harry sat down and felt like he was the smallest person in the room as he saw Kagome had fell asleep.

"Well me and Kagome got detention with that vile pink woman." "And she made us use these odd quills." "But Kagome's was much more different from mine." "As if her quill was made to go deeper and target the vain's or the nerves as well." "And I had to write "I must not tell lies"." "And Kagome had to write "I am a freak and I will listen to teachers"." Said Harry,

Sesshomaru knew he smelt his sisters blood when he went over to see what Harry was showing them. The whole room felt heavy with anger and hissing.

"How dare that filthy human do this to my sister." Hissed Sesshomaru,

"That filthy pink vile bitch harmed my mother." hissed shippo,

"I will solve this no one hurts my daughter." "Merlin forbid the dark lord will hear about this. hissed lucius,

"That filthy pink cow better not cross me." Or I will make her wish she was never born the filthy pink abomination. Hissed Narcissa,

Harry saw red eyes and he wished he could just go now, They all felt him and waved him to leave.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Seveus was not letting his mate go back to the dorm with Shippo and Seshhomaru strangling the head master he let it happen.

"I'm sorry my angel." Whispered Severus,

Kagome only nodded and waved it off and she kept her eyed closed. Severus kissed her forehead as the two fell into a deep sleep,

to be continued,


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Kagome didn't have a choice but to go back to the vile pink cow's class since the board of governors wouldn't let her out even if she was related to her uncle. She was late a few time's since she had a Death Eater meeting and got detention for for being late for vile bitch's class. She also met her dear aunt Bella. She hate's the woman her father punished her a few times for the lake of information. He didn't even care about what the pink bitch had done and was still doing.

Kagome let out a * _huff*_ the vile woman now was the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She remembered when the vile woman did her mates class oh that didn't go to well. She tried to sack poor Trelawney but that didn't go over to well. Hagrid was sacked for not making the class safe. Her cousin was apart of the goon squad by her uncle suggestion to play his part in the war still and Draco as well. And she herself joined Harry's club so she could help others defend themselves since Harmonie asked her to. And she helped Neville out quit a bit he was better in Potions and as well is wand attacks.

"Hey Kagome I wanted to thank you for all the help." Said Neville,

Kagome looked up from her spot where she was watching. She saw Neville blushing he knew that Kagome was with Severus.

"It's ok Neville your a good person and I wanted to." "And you have come a long way since then." ''And even you to Ron." Said Kagome,

Ron blushed he was happy to have Kagome as a friend. She was smarter than Harmonie. But she had ways of telling them how to do things in a way they could understand.

"Thank you Kagome," Said a bashful Ron,

As they continued to do the spells they where teach'd for the evening since it was the last meeting until after the holiday.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Kagome was called out of her dorm to her grandfathers office. She was waiting as she fell asleep on his desk. Kagome jumped when the door opened to show Harry, Ron and Harmonie.

"What's going on?" Asked Kagome,

Albus stood up and handed a cup of tea to poor Harry. Kagome saw he was sweating wondered what was going on.

"Now my dear Kagome I had called you up here to tell you that Harry had been having dreams about your father." "And he had one about his attacking Arthur Weasley with his pet Nagini," Explained Albus,

Kagome mouth was open to show her shock them she realized that scar had a connection to her father and that is not a good thing.

"will make a potion to take the poison out of his blood stream." Said a tiered Kagome,

Kagome jumped once again to see her mate slam the door open looking angered. Kagome only smiled a tad bit.

"Severus I wish you to teach Harry Occlumency." Said Albus,

Harry wasn't having none of that he knew Kagome was as good as Severus. And he was going to voice his opinion.

"No I want Kagome to teach me and Professor Snape could watch." Said Harry,

Albus looked over to Severus he shrugged to show he didn't mind to do it that way. Kagome on looked like she was thinking on the matter she let out a tiered * _sigh*_.

"Yes that should be fine." "We would start after the break." Said Kagome,

Albus only smiled on the matter as he gave Severus the break off and was going to take Kagome to the hide out tomorrow. As the other Weasley's came in.

"Well Severus you seem to be ready you can help Kagome through since she had dozed off." "And the rest of you go through the Floo after them and then you go." "And make sure you get some rest." Said Albus,

Albus made sure the doors where warded as the last of the group went through he Unwarded the doors so she wouldn't think of nothing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Kagome finished her special potion she had created for poisonous bites and other issues that regarded on the matter Severus took it to Saint Mungo's.

"Morning Kagome how is you rest?" Asked Harry

Kagome placed her Coffee down to look at Harry she let a smile grace her face they where going to see Arthur today.

"I slept great." Said Kagome,

After everyone ate they lined up in front of the Floo to go see the sick Arthur in hopes her potion worked. None the wiser that she made the potion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Saint Mungos_

Severus walked out of the room he didn't tell no one who made the potion let them all be shocked he saw his beloved mate walk over to him.

"Hello my angel." Whispered Severus,

Severus kissed his mate as the others walked over to the two love birds. Ron was the one to break them.

"Geez you know I just ate get a room." Grumbled Ron,

Kagome smacked the boy and rolled her eyes. Severus smacked his mate on her backside to make the boy more green,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Kagome and Harry along with a few others where wondering around the Hospital so the Weasley's could have their time together.

"Hello you want my autograph?"

Kagome looked at the man wondering who the heck he was. Harry was the one to tell her he figured he wasn't had poplar in Japan.

"That is the Ex Professor Lockhart," Said Harry,

Kagome only nodded as a nurse took him away. Kagome had a idea to give Neville a Christmas Gift. Harry led her to the room to where Neville's parents where.

"I think I can help them." Said Kagome,

Harry looked at her doubtful. But he shrugged and watched the girl place her hand over Neville father as a bright pink glow appeared. Once the light died down they saw Neville father eyes snap open.

"Where am I?" "What happen?" Asked Frank Longbottom .

Harry explained what had happen while Kagome had done the same thing to Alice Longbottom. Once the pink light had died down his mother had done the same thing.

"I have healed your from the issue you had once had so you have a second chance at life and to be with you son." Said Kagome.

The two Frank and Alice longbottom looked at the girl shocked. As a nurse cleared them to go home. They asked how she did it and she explained she was a powerful Miko. After she had told them she fell to her knee's from the large amount of Miko power she used its been a good while since she heal'd like that. Harry helped her up and took her and the Longbottoms back home to wait for the others.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on Christmas morning,_

Mister Weasley was released from the Hospital once he was told who made the potion he was shocked and was happy that she was a friend. Neville was getting to know his parents. His grandmother thanked Kagome for giving them a miracle.

"You know my little angel." "You made a lot of people happy.'' Said Severus,

Kagome only smiled up at him. She knew she could of done it. But she wished she could bring the Potters back. Sesshomaru told her they had been dead far to long to be brought back from the dead not even to be brought back from the other side.

"I only did something I know I could of done." Said Kagome,

Severus only held his mate closer to him to show that she done well. As they watched everyone sing Carols.

* * *

 _,eanwhile the fallowed week,_

Kagome waited for Harry to come to the potions class room so she could try to finish teaching Harry Occlumency. Harry burst'd through the door out of breath and sat down in the chair.

"Remember the step's we been through. And this time try to block and push me out. Said Kagome

Kagome grabbed her wand for the Occlumency. As she stood straight as harry prepared himself,

"Legilimens!" Said Kagome,

Harry cringed as memory's flashed before his eyes. When Kagome pulled out he was breathing hard.

"I told you to try to block" Ordered Kagome,

Harry glared up at her. He didn't like this she acted like Snape when she taught things. He even noticed in the defence club as well.

"Well you should of warned me." Growled Harry,

Kagome flashed over to Harry and grabbed him by the shirt. And sent a cold gaze down to him that she learn'd from Sesshomaru.

"Well my bloody father wouldn't nor would one of his fallower's." "So quite your bitching and straighten yourself up." Hissed Kagome.

Severus had been watching his little mate teach Potter. She was so forceful, Demanding and a good teacher. And it turned him on as he watched his mate teach Potter. Always after the lesson he took his mate over and over again all over the class room and in their chambers.

"Legilimens!" Said Kagome.

Harry jumped up he was not having no more of these lessons he been at this a whole week and he get's the same bloody thing. He going to give he a taste of her own medicine.

"Protego!" Growled Harry,

Harry was inside of Kagomes mind. He was watching her having her clothing ripped off by a silver haired man with dog ears as he abused her and tried to rape her. As he saw her mother and younger brother disemboweled. Harry was pushed out of her mind and saw that Kagome was not pleased.

Kagome pushed Harry out of her mind he saw the worst day of her life and what Inuyasha had done to her. She walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Your. lesson's. are. over.. get..out..off.." Hissed Kagome,

Harry saw her eyes bleed red as Snape to her and kissed her. Harry left in a hurry he never was told what the man did. She never even told them about it. He ran out of the room he knew what he could do to apologize.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few days later,_

Harry finally saw Kagome in the defence club he went over to her and wondered if she got her gift.

"It's ok Harry I didn't meant to get harsh with you." "That was the most hard day of my life." "While everyone is doing their thing you and me could try to get the shield up I got a idea I made you a Prayer Beads with my Miko Demonic power it should help." Said Kagome.

Harry hugged his friend she was like a sister to him and she and her family had helped him so much even with his aunt.

"Ok now 1.2,3, Legilimens!" Said Kagome,

Harry tried his best to focus. After a few hours of what Kagome had done he finally got it. Kagome gave him a hug.

"Good job Harry once you get the whole thing down you wont need the prayer beads." "I taught Hermonie you are like the second person I had teach'd that." Said Kagome,

Kagome jumped when they felt banging on the walls as Dobby appeared before them. Harry went over to the house elf.

"Dobby what is wrong?" Asked a worried Harry

Dobby looked at him and then to Kagome. She felt that he couldn't say anything to Harry as she knelt to the poor house elf,

"Dobby tell me." Whispered Kagome,

Dobby went over to Kagome and whispered in her ear and flashed out of the room. Kagomes eyes went real wide.

 **"EVERYONE RUN NOW!"** Ordered Kagome,

Everyone ran out of the Room Of Requirement. Kagome and Harry was the last two out as they tripped over something as Kagome cursed.

"Look what we have here." Said Draco,

Draco face went pale from the sight of his cousin he couldn't let her go in time since the vile pink woman was behind him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Kagome was pushed into her grandfathers office and fell flat on her face. She growled in annoyance. Severus couldn't move to help her since the vile woman stepped on her. He * _sighed*_ when Harry helped her up.

"Albus look what I found your little freak of a grandchild and Harry Potter breaking school rules." Simpered Umbridge,

Albus stood up and looked like he couldn't show his concern for his granddaughter Severus was the same way.

"Well what is the crime they have committed?" Asked Albus,

"They where in a secret defence club run by those two." Simpered Umbridge,

The vile woman handed over the paper that had the names on it. As Albus let a smile grace his face.

"I demand they would be expelled for not fallowing the school rules." Ordered Umbridge,

Severus was having a hard time holding himself back when he saw that pink clad bitch step on his mate. But his angel gave him the look to let him calm down he knew she was only teaching them for something good since they where't getting it no where else. Well Potter was somewhat good but his Kagome is the best of the best.

"Well I don't see no where saying Potter & Taisho Army." Said Albus,

"Well it still don't make no difference." Growled Umbridge.

Everyone turned around when they saw the Minister walk into the room with a red head Kagome figured that must be the Weasley that was a Jerk.

"Minister we got two no good students." Said a pleased Umbridge,

"Well jolly good." Said the Fudge,

Kagome only rolled her eyes. She knew the pink clad bitch was the minister bitch. She might as wear a bloody dog collar and bark like the dog that she was.

"Well well well Albus look I had finally won." Said Fudge,

Kagome arched a eyebrow at the fool. She wondered who this man had to fuck to get this job she shared that thought with her mate and Minerva,

"Well I have someone who can vouch that they where breaking the rules." Said Umbridge,

Umbridge pulled a poor girl looked like Cho Chang who looked like she had herpes all over her fave popping puss all over the place.

"Come on now dear tell them what you told me." Said Umbridge,

Cho shook her head to tell them that she would not be saying a word. Kagome only smirked that was one of her personal spell's. Umbridge grabbed a hold of the poor girl.

 **"YOU DO AS I TELL YOU NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT!"** Yelled Umbridge,

Albus, Severus and Minerva pulled their wands out on the vile woman to make sure she don't harm the girl. Kagome knew she didn't do it willingly she smelled the truth Potion.

"I told you not to man handle the students," Ordered Albus,

The vile woman had her fake smile back into place. As she walked over to the Minister and stood next to him.

"Well Albus time to go." "You know this was coming." Said Fudge,

Fudge pointed the Auror to go and cuff Albus. Kagome knew what her grandfather had planned he gave her the look.

"Well I'm sorry but what dose the Muggles say I'm not going to go." Said Albus

"I am not going to go willingly or quietly." Said Severus,

Albus looked over at his granddaughter and Harry and sent a wink. Now she knew for sure that he was going to go to the Western Palace they wont be able to get through there.

"Well you two stay good and don't get into trouble." Said Albus

Kagome only smirked at his play. Severus must of figured it as well since he had a smirk of his own.

"Well tell Lord Fluff Butt hello for me grandfather," Chirped Kagome,

Albus nodded and raised his hands and clapped them as he disappeared. Severus looked at his mate. Kagome only nodded as he walked Harry and Kagome out of the office. But before she left kagome snapped her fingers and the herpes where gone. She let a smirk grace her face knowing she did something the evil woman was supposed to do.

to be continued,

a/n

I thought Kagome bring neville parents back was a good idea, and with her Miko powers she could have done it, hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

_chapter 6_

* * *

It's been over a month since the whole thing in her grandfathers office. Now they where taking their yearly test. Minerva was put into the Hospital from the hex's from the vile woman sent after her. The Weasley twins dropped out of school after setting their glory in a wonderful prank that Shippo helped with it. The sparks and other things where still going and no one would help. The portable swamp was still where it was and the vile woman fell in a few times. Shippo turned her office bright green and yellow. As her office chair made farting sounds every time she sat down in it. Her grandfathers office wouldn't open for her so now she stayed in her normal office. Harry told her that the vile woman did try to use truth potion to get information lucky he didn't drink and acted like he had. Kagome just had this feeling something was gonna happen today.

Harry watched as Kagome finished yet another test before everyone else. And Harmonie was second after her. All of a sudden a vision broke through his shields. He watched as Voldmort harmed his godfather in The Department Of Mystery's.

"Harry!" "Harry!" Called Kagome,

Harry opened his eyes to see Kagome and the others looking down at him on the floor. He ran out of the room with everyone fallowing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Kagome warded the door and made sure no one from the outside could hear what they where saying.

"Now what is going on Harry?" Asked Kagome,

Harry finally got his thought's straight as he took a deep breath. While everyone waited for him to tell them what was happening.

"Your father got Sirius in The Department Of Mystery's." "And he his going to kill him." "We need to go and save him." Cried Harry

Kagome narrowed her eyes. He was acting like Inuyasha. She knew this was a trick from her father and Harry would go in to the trap.

"Harry this is a trap." "And you need to try well at least to see if he was still in his home." Said Kagome,

Harry narrowed his eyes in anger. He thought Kagome was his friend and she would understand.

"Well I could care less what you think." Hissed Harry,

Harmonie decided to try to get Kagome's point through. She agree'd with Kagome that this was a trap.

"Harry you can be mad at me but I agree with Kagome's logic." "We should try to contact him." Said Harmonie,

Harry only rolled his eye's. He just going to get this done and over with so he could show them that he wasn't there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry nearly made a connection until Kagome was strapped down into a chair and he was knocked down to the floor.

"Well I see you where trying to contact Dumbledor now where you." Simpered Umbridge,

Umbridge had a vile smirk on her face as the goon squad brought the rest of their group. Draco look like he was going to pass out from seeing Kagome strapped into a chair but he couldn't show anything to the vile pink toad.

"Now you tell me you little freak where your grandfather is." Ordered Umbridge,

Kagome only smirked she wasn't going to give a damn thing away. Kagome spit in the vile woman's face,

"Like hell I am you sick vile pink dog." "Your the bitch of the Minster Of Magic." "Let me guess you fucked him and sucked him off to get your job and your place.'' Hissed Kagome.

Umbridge growled as she punched Kagome a crossed her face. Severus walked in when he saw his mate being hit by the vile woman.

"You called for me?" Asked Severus,

Umbridge straitened up and smiled at Severus. It took him all he had to not kill the vile cow. As she walked over to him.

"Now do you have what I need Severus." Asked Umbridge,

Severus corked a brow as she was waiting for him to hand over what she wanted and he was not going to.

"No I'm sorry you used the last of my potions." Said Severus,

Harry had a idea he was going to use code for Severus to go and find him god father or at least go and save him.

"Pad Foot is taken to the place where it is hidden." Warned Harry,

Severus turned around when he had heard what the potter boy had warned him. He arched a eyebrow.

"Who is pad foot?" Asked Umbridge

"I have no idea." Said Severus,

Severus left the room as Umbridge turned back to her most hated people in the world. As she had to think of something quickly.

"Well this will not do." "And this is a Ministry matter as well so I can do as I wish." Said Umbridge,

Harmonie had to think of something quick. She couldn't watch Kagome being tortured like this. Then she got a idea.

"I know where Dumbledors secret weapon is." Cried Harmonie

Umbridge stopped what she was doing to poor Kagome. As she looked at Harmonie with a gleeful smile.

"Well then tell me girl." Ordered Umbridge,

Harmonie started to cry she had to think of something to help her cry. As Kagome looked at her to urge her to go on.

"I can take you to it." Cried Harmonie,

Umbridge ordered the goon squad to let them go as she made Harmonie, Kagome, Harry and Ron take her to it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Umbridge was being carried away by the Centaur's since they hated he guts. While the rest of their group showed up.

"How did you get away?" Asked Kagome,

"Luna came in and used one of your spells to knock people out." Said Ginny,

Kagome went over and patted Luna on the back for a good job. Well she hoped Draco would be ok.

"Well we need to go and get to the Ministry." Cried Harry,

Kagome knew she had no choice but to go. She was the only member of the order to protect Harry as she chanced her looks and placed a charm over the Dark Mark so they won't know who she was.

"So how the heck are we getting there?" Asked Harry

Kagome whistled as Kiarra went into her huge form. As Luna pointed out Thestral's. Kagome charmed Kiarra to look like one as Harmonie and Harry jumped on with her as they took off to the Ministry Of Magic. But she did sent a message to her mate before she left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later,_

Kagome and everyone piled into the phone booth that took them into the Ministry Of Magic. As Kagome picked up the phone.

 _"Welcome to the Ministry Of Magic what are you coming for today?"_

Kagome rolled her eyes she hated things like this as she thought of what to call what they where doing.

"We are here for a rescue mission to save one Sirius Black." Said Kagome,

 _"Thank you and Welcome To The Ministry Of Magic take your badge once your inside,"_

Kagome hung up the phone as the floor moved to go down inside of the Ministry Of Magic. once it stopped they all walked off,

"So where do we go now?" Asked Neville,

Kagome thought about it for a moment. Then she remembered where the department of mystery's was.

"We have to take the elevators to the bottom floor." Said Kagome,

The group fallowed Kagome since she seemed to know where she was going. As they all gathered on the elevators.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Once they felt the elevators stop the got off. Kagome motioned for harry to go first since he seemed to be the one looking for the fool.

"He let's go into this door," Said Ron,

Ron opened the door only to find brains all over the place. Everyone closed that door and moved onto the next door that had time turners.

"Here it is." Whispered Harry,

Everyone looked around to see the room filled with crystal balls all over the place. This must be the Hall Of Prophecy. They went to the one that had Harry's name on it.

"Your the only one can pick it up." Whispered Kagome,

Harry looked at the Prophecy and picked it up as smoke filled didn't even get a chance to listen to it as a spell crossed his eye sight. Everyone turned around to see two Death Eaters,

"Now Potter hand over the Prophecy," Ordered the voice,

Everyone watched wondering who it was had the male moved his mask to show Lucius Malfoy. Kagome rolled her eyes at her uncle.

"No I will not hand it over." Hissed Harry,

"Well well Isn't it wittle baby bed wetter Potter," Cooed Bella,

Kagome growled in her head at the voice of her crazy aunt Bella. Poor Neville paled at the woman who placed his parents the way they where. Well if it wasn't for Kagome they wouldn't be standing and being who they where once again.

"Now now bella behave yourself." Said Lucius,

"Well Voldmort can find some other way to get this Prophecy." Growled Harry,

Bella didnt like that one bit having their lord name spitted out like venom from a half bloods mouth.

 **"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME!" "YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!"** Yelled Bella,

Kagome winked and sent a spell at her uncle and aunt as she gave the signal to run for it. as Death Eaters came from all points while knocking the crystal balls down from the walls.

* * *

After running and dodging hex's after a while they ran into a room that looked like a theater with a arch that had a portal,

"Where are we?" Asked Harry,

Everyone looked around at the room. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she deactivated the arch way that shouldn't be there.

Kagome ws taken by shock when black smoke came out of no where as they where all grabbed and held.

"Now Potter hand it over before they get hurt." Ordered Lucius,

Harry looked over to his friends and back at the elder Malfoy. As he thought about it he handed it crystal ball over but stopped.

"Like hell I will." Hissed Harry,

Harry threw the crystal ball as it shattered to the marble floor. Lucius tried to grab it but he didn't catch it in time. he got up and went over to Harry and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Look what you have done." Hissed Lucius,

Lucius was stopped by feeling someone near him. Wondering who it was he turned to only see Sirius Black,

"You get you filthy hands off my god son," Ordered Sirius,

Sirius punched Lucius in the face as the other order members appeared and Kagomes family.

"Let's go and kick some ass," Cheered Kouga,

Kagome joined into the fight she had a few gashes here and there. But she caught Bella was about to kill Sirius for her friend she pushed the fool out of the way. Harry spun and glared at the crazy witch for what she was about to do.

Harry took off after her aunt. She let out a _*huff*_ and took off running after her friend in hopes to stop him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Kagome caught Harry trying to send a hex at Bella but it didn't even faze her none. Then she felt it her father was in the room as she saw him appear.

"My Lord I was going to rid of the boy." Cried Bella,

Kagome saw him back hand the vile crazy bitch and sent her flying. He must of been angry over the smashing of the prophecy.

"Go back to the Manor I shall deal with you later Bella." Hissed Voldmort,

Kagome sent spell after spell to her father her father didn't even know it was her which was amusing.

"Tom you made a mistake to show yourself here tonight." Said Albus,

Kagome looked at her grandfather that was when shew was hexed by a slicing spell from her aunt Bella husband as she fell to the cold marble floor.

Shippo saw what had happen he killed the bastard and took his mother back to the school before she died. As Dumbledor and Voldmort fought back and forth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Kagome was still unconscious as Severus held her hand in his he didn't want to leave his mate side.

"You did well my angel," "Just please wake up soon." Whispered Severus,

Everyone who came back had either minor injuries or bad ones. While harmonie was reading the Daily Profit.

"Well at least the Ministry knows he is alive now." Said Ron,

"Yes that is right now people can stop calling be crazy." Said Harry,

Everyone was broken from hearing a groan from Kagome bed. Severus got up and held his mate when he saw her miss matched eyes open.

"Oh my angel you gave me a fright." "You did well defending the light." "And as well covering yourself." Cried Severus,

Kagome only smiled as she kissed his arm. She loved the smell of her mate. She knew he wasn't going to make her stay here.

"I'm ok my Dark Prince." Whispered Kagome,

Harmonie, Harry and Ron went over to Kagome and hugged to since they where released already. Harry was thankful that Kagome had pushed Sirius out of the way he owed her so much.

"Kagome I have to thank you for so much you have done for me." Said Harry,

Kagome only blinked at his as she tried to remember all she had done when it came back to her she face palmed.

"No problem I did it because he was your family you pack," Said Kagome,

Harry didn't know what to say. He knows Kagome was going to let him stay at the Western Palace so he could get away from his aunt and uncle.

"I just want to say this." "Your like a sister to me Kagome." "And I am glade your here with me." Said Harry,

Kagome opened her arms and let Harry cry into her she felt bad for him he needed to live a happy life well somewhat of a one so that's why she talked her grandfather to let Harry live in the palace and Sesshomaru would be able to teach him things.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Severus argued with Madam Pomfrey to let Kagome go after two hours he was able to take her to their chambers.

"I know there will be hell coming soon." "I just hope we will survive this war." Said Severus,

"We will my Dark Prince I know we will." "We have each other and friends and family my Dark Prince." Said Kagome,

Severus kissed his mate as they fell into a fitful sleep since they where leaving to go home tomorrow.

to be continued,

a/n

next will be the half blood prince,


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Severus was angered beyond belief how dare that old coot force his grandchild to kill him. And now she made the Unbreakable Vow because the crazy Bella didn't want it either way. He sunk into his new class room since he was now the new "DADA" teacher.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Severus watched his mate punch a huge whole in the castle wall her eyes where red and tears fell her cheeks._

 _"Whats wrong angel?" Asked Severus._

 _Kagome didn't hear what he mate had just asked or the concern in his voice she knew she could bring her grandfather back but still its not right to ask of her._

 _Severus saw she was beyond angered he grabbed his mate put her over his shoulder and took her to their chambers. He pushed her on the bed and kissed her. When he released her kagomes eyes went back to normal._

 _"I'm sorry my Dark Prince." Cried Kagome._

 _Severus cupped her cheek as he whipped the tears away he wondered what could been so bad to make her go like this._

 _"What happened angel?" Asked Severus._

 _Kagome closed her eyes she knew he wont be happy by the events and as well that her aunt made her take a Vow._

 _"My grandfather as you know want's me to kill him." "And I have no choice in the matter he made me take the Unbreakable Vow." "I also have no choice since I made one with aunt Narcissa as well for Draco." "Aunty Crazy didn't want no one else to do the job." Explained Kagome._

 _Severus looked at his mate once everything sunk in. He knew that Kagome didn't tell her brother's or son. Well now son's since she adopted Harry's cousin since he didn't hold no grudge against his cousin. Harry's aunt and uncle was taken into jail and was charged with Child Abuse. Now Dudley's name is Alexei Taisho he_ _insisted_ _to have his name changed and had the blood bond._

 _"Sesshomaru come through now." Ordered Severus,_

 _Sesshomaru Floo'd through and looked at Severus and his sister arched a silver eyebrow in wondering what was going on._

 _"What is going on?" Asked Sesshomaru,_

 _"Albus decided to make Kagome to make the Unbreakable Vow to kill him." "And dear Bella made her make one as well for Draco." Explained Severus._

 _Sesshomaru went threw the fire placed and dragged Albus back through. Severus placed a silencing charm on the door to their rooms._

 _"You filthy old man." "How dare you ask you grandchild to do such a thing." "Did you think it would hurt her." Hissed Sesshomaru._

 _Albus let a *sigh* escape his lip's. He knew he upset his little Kagome he had no choice he wouldn't want no one else to kill him._

 _"I know what I asked of was to much." "But you know as well as I do." "I could be brought back with T_ _enseiga."_ _"But you would have to place a duplicate body in place of mine." "And I know Kagome has a spell that was teach'd by T_ _subaki_ _Ginta mate." Said Albus,_

 _Sesshomaru closed his eyes the old man knew to much but he will bring the old fool back for his beloved sister but he will never forgive this man or the crazy cow for what they had asked of her._

 _"And I do know of what B_ _ellatrix_ _had asked of Kagome." "Draco is comfortable with Kagome she is a sister to him even though they are cousins by marriage." Said Albus,_

 _Severus held back but he didn't notice his mate behind him until Sesshomaru went over and hugged her._

 _"Oh my poor sister." "I know this is to much of you." "But we are here for you." "And Alexei is doing well with his training as well as Potter." Said Sesshomaru,_

 _Kagome hugged her brother back. She knew she only did the second one to help her cousin. plus he never had killed before and she had so that why she had done it._

 _"I know Sesshomaru I am sure that my grandfather told you of the plan." Said Kagome._

 _Sesshomaru only nodded as he sent cold golden eyes at the evil old man who making his sister to do this._

 _"I know my dear sister." "But I will be there for you if you need to talk." Said Sesshomaru,_

 _Kagome nodded and kissed his cheek. As Sesshomaru went with the evil old man to go to his office to_ _discuss_ _the plans._

 _Flashback end,_

* * *

Severus let out a sigh he was worried about his mate she was depressed and she was stressed between Potter and Draco. And then her Death Eater and Order duties the old coot and the others placed more and more on her shoulder's.

"Hello Severus." Greeted Slughorn,

Severus cringed at the voice he knew who this man was he was his potions professor. as he took his seat.

"Hello Horace." Greeted Severus.

Severus let a * _sigh*_ of relief out when he saw the students walk into the great hall. He saw that Draco was stuck to Kagome. He must not know about the Vow she took for him. Kagome been helping him with the pain from the Dark Mark since he had no choice to take it. Because Lucius was sent the Azkaban for the greater good. It would be a bad thing if the dark side knew he was a spy.

Kagome looked up and winked at her mate. She was told that Horace was the new Professor for Potions for the reason her grandfather wanted some kind of memory. She had to keep Harry and her cousin away from each other since Harry think'd her cousin was up to something.

"Kagome are you ok?" Asked Pansy,

"Yes I am no worries." Chirped Kagome,

Pansy rolled her eyes. Kagome is stubborn but she love her like the sister she never had. As Albus stood up to make the school announcement.

"Welcome back to a new year of Hogwart's." "There is a list of things that are band on the door of Mister Filch's office door." "Quidditch try outs will be in a month so make sure you put your names on the list." "And we a have a new student that will be joining us this year." "Come Alexie Taisho." Said Albus,

Alexie once known as Dudley came and sat on the stood nervous from the looks got. He was not fat no more now he was fit and lean. He got Kagome's miss matched eyes through the blood bond but his eye's where golden and red. He was happy to be able to do something to help his cousin out.

 _"Ah I see you where once a muggle who had to pretend to hate your cousin." "Hmmm where to place you."_ Said the Sorting Hat.

Alexie closed his eye's to let the hat to sort him into a house on it's own. He didn't care long as he was with his adopted mother and his cousin.

 _"Well then you have made your choice young man." "It would be **GRYFFINDOR**!"_ Said the Sorting Hat.

Alexei jumped up and headed over to the table and sat next to his cousin. He was put into the Order as well with the permission of his adopted mother and father. But they wouldn't let him be apart the Death Eaters.

"Welcome Alexei." Said Harry

Ron and Harmonie was lost they looked at the boy like they knew him they knew Kagome and Harry had a secret.

"How do you know him Harry?" Asked Ron,

"Well he was once my cousin Dudley." "Well we are still cousin's." "My aunt and uncle was charged with child abuse." "He was insistent to have his name changed." "But he learned so much over the summer." Explained Harry,

Harmonie only nodded as they saw Albus covered his black hand since he saw Harry and the others saw it.

"Well now tuck in." Chirped Albus,

Alexei eyes widen in excitement he saw the food appear before him he smiled over to his adoptive mother who gave him a kind smile as he dug in,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Kagome sat in her last class of the day she won a bottle of Liquid Luck so did Harry. Her other adopted son was still learning. But she had a feeling that Harry was hiding something he wasn't this good at Potions.

"Well i'll see you later my little minx." Whispered Severus,

Severus was happy they got to make love before class well a few times since he was on break and that Kagome had two free hours. Kagome slapped his nice rounded back side.

"You dirty mate of mine." Whispered Severus,

"You know it my Dark Prince." Said Kagome.

Severus kissed his mate passionately before they students walked into the room as took their seats.

"We will be learning how to to spells with out a wand this year so put the wand's away." "I shall do a demonstration." "Miss Taisho come to the from of the class." Said Severus,

Kagome rolled her eyes at her mate he loves to duel with her and only she. Draco and Harmonie knows the Non Verbal Spell's since she teach'd them how.

The classed washed as their Professor and Kagome threw spells back and forth until Kagome got a hit and sent Severus into the wall.

Good job Miss Taisho." Purred Severus

Oh she was so going to get it tonight he gets turned on when they dueled. He dismissed the class since it was a hour till dinner. As he pulled Kagome into their chambers.

* * *

 _Lemon start,_

Severus spell'd their clothing away with a flick of his hand as he attacked her neck with kissed.

"Oh you know how it turned me on when you duel with me." Purred Severus,

Severus pushed his hard cock deep inside of his mate there was no time four four play since dinner was coming up. As he pounded deep and hard into his made.

"Mmm your so tight and all mine." Purred Severus,

"Kagome moaned loadly as her juiced poured all over his cock as he shoved his cock so deep inside of Kagome to spill his seed.

"Oh the things you do to me my little angel." Purred Severus,

With a flick of his hand they where dressed once again as they left to go to dinner since Kagome was spending the night in their chambers he was happy at dinner.

to be continued,

* * *

a/n

I felt bad for poor Dudley so I made him a good guy and Kagome and Severus to adopt him. Hope ya enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Kagome walked on the arm of Severus to the Slughorn's Christmas Party. Harry took her friend Luna Lovegood as Harmonie brought Cormac Mclaggen to jab at Ron. How she was going to kill that annoying Lav Lav one day. Kagome walked over to Harmonie since she was going to hide. Harry was there as well Severus was talking to Minerva.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Kagome.

Harmonie and Harry jumped from her appearance. Harmonie gave her a look as if she was trying to tell her to help her.

"Your hiding from the pervert I see." "Bad choice Harmonie you could took poor Neville." Said a amused Lagome,

Harmonie narrowed her eyes but they widen when Harry told her that the annoying prat was on his way over she grabbed Kagome and took off. And Cormac walked through the curtain.

"Where is Harmonie?" Asked Cormac

"She went with Kagome to powder their nose." Said Harry.

Cormac only smirked. As Harry handed him a tray of Dragon Balls as Cormac started to stuff his face.

"What are these?" Asked Cormac

"Oh they are just Dragon Balls." "And yes the Balls of the Dragon." Said a amused Harry,

Once Cormac let it sink in what Harry had said on what he was eating. He felt like he was going to barf. When Severus walked in where Harry was Cormac barfed all over Severus shoes.

"Cormac you have three months of detention for that." Said Severus,

Cormac ran off to finish barfing up the nasty dragon balls. As Harry was trying to get away from Severus.

"Where are you going Potter?" Asked Severus

"I have to get back to my date." Said Harry.

Severus turned to look at Harry with a smirked. He knew where his date was be. He needed to deliver the message that Albus sent him to tell.

"Well the Lovegood girl could wait." "I must deliver this message. Said Severus

Harry looked at Severus wondering what kind of message that he needed to tell him. As Kagome and Harmonie walked back into the room.

"The Headmaster is away on a travels so your lessons will be on hold for now until he had returned." Said Severus,

"Where did he go?" Asked Harry,

Severus looked at his lovely mate the green dress with emeralds all over it and the emeralds necklace he got her made her look like a goddess.

"I have no idea." Said Severus.

Harry watched as Severus walked away and saw him kiss Kagome. Harry cringed from the sight as Filch came in while pulling Draco by his shirt.

"Look what I found waltzing around the hall's Professor." Said a happy Filch.

Severus walked over and snatched Draco from Filch as Kagome waited for him in the hall's. it's about time Draco knew that Kagome was protecting him.

"I'll take him from here." Sneered Severus,

Severus pulled Draco out of the room he was annoyed that the boy was screwing around if he lost his mate he was not going to be happy with his god son.

Harry told Luna he would be back as he went into the hall with his cloak so he could watch what was going on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside in the hall,_

Kagome took her cousin from her mate and slammed him into the wall she was not happy with him at the moment.

"What the hell where you doing Draco?" Asked Kagome,

Draco cringed Kagome was scary when she was angry. He didn't know why she was angry. Other than being concerned.

"I was date crashing," Said Draco,

Kagome narrowed her eyes she knew Draco was lying and she smelled the lie he was telling her.

Don' . , Hissed Kagome,

Draco closed his mouth he couldn't tell her what he truly was doing he had to finish the task that the dark lord gave him.

What is the Dark Lord gave you to do Draco," Hissed Kagome,

Draco didn't say anything which pissed her off even more. As if he didn't care for her at all or her life.

"You know I made a Unbreakable Vow with Aunt Narcissa." "And if you get kill I die as well." Said Kagome,

Draco went pale and let Kagome see into his mind once she was done she only nodded and let him go. As she and Severus went back to their chambers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Christmas morning,_

Harry wanted to know what the Unbreakable Vow was as he sat with Lupin and his god father to get information.

"What is the Unbreakable Vow?" Asked Harry.

Remus looked at harry sternly he was wondering where he heard that or was he snooping once again.

"You where snooping weren't you." "But the Unbreakable Vow is something you make either if its for protection of a person." "Or if you have kill someone and once the job was done the vow is broken." "And the protection one if the person you are protection die's you die." Explained Remus,

"Why do you want to know Harry?" Asked Sirius,

Harry wondered if he should tell them what he over heard on the night of Slughorn party, but he decided to just say it.

"Well Kagome did a Unbreakable Vow with Malfoy mother." Said Harry,

Sirius rolled his eyes even the weird girl saved his life he still didn't like the odd female along with her family.

"Well Kagome probably did it for a reason." "You know Kagome is close to Draco he is her cousin by marriage but he is close to her." "He thinks of her as a sister." Explained Tonks,

"Yeah the weird girl could pass off being a bloody Malfoy." Grumbled Sirius,

Sirius was punched in the face by Kagome. Harry looked at her wondering why she did that but only saw her bleeding and her clothing was ripped.

"Kagome are you ok?" Asked Tonks,

"Kagome's eye's rolled into the back of her head she must got out of a Death Eater meeting. Tonks and Remus started to work on her as someone called Sesshomaru and Severus.

Severus was the first to arrive. He didn't know there was a meeting tonight then he paled the Dark Lord called his daughter to be alone.

"What happened?" Asked Sesshomaru,

Severus eyes widen in shock and horror as his mates clothing was ripped and as she had gashes all over her.

"Kagome wake up." Called Sesshomaru,

"Come back to me angel." Called Severus,

"Yeah cuz come back to us." Called Tonks,

Kagome opened her eyes and groaned she looked around she knew she got it wrong but at least it's somewhere safe. As Severus held her to his body.

"Oh my angel don't do that to me again," Whispered Severus,

Sesshomaru took his sister into his arms since she was held with the Medi witch's in the room. He gave his sister one last hug and punched Sirius in the face for what he said about his sister he hate that stupid man.

"Come on dears dinner is ready," Chirped Molly,

Molly saw Severus was there with Kagome. She let a smile grace her face when she saw Severus transfigure an emerald dress for dinner.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

After everyone ate their Christmas meal they stood around the tree. Kagome opened her gifts before she left for the meeting. Only she didn't get her mates yet.

"My angel," "My heart," "I have something to give you," Said Severus,

Molly squealed when she saw Severus kneel on one knee. Even though they where mate's. He wanted to make her his bride as well in the Wizarding world. Even though they are married in the demonic world.

"Will you become my wife in the Wizarding World my angel," Said Severus,

Kagome looked at the gold ring with a hard shaped emerald with rubies all around it. She nodded her answer. Severus placed the ring on her finger.

"It is my great grandmother ring." "My mother left it to me when my bastard father killed her," Said Severus,

Kagome hugged him she knew he was a good father since he was doing good raising Alexei, they all had a party for the newly engaged couple,

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later._

Kagome was sitting in the great hall doing her homework even though she was more advanced she still had to do it. She couldn't shake something was going to happen today. Ron was placed in the Hospital wing from being poisoned from a mysterious drink and from a strong Love Potion. Katy Bell was back now from Saint Mungo's.

Kagome looked up to see Harry fallowing her cousin. Wondering what that was about. She didn't see Severus he must have left to go and grade. Kagome got up after a while to go and fallow this is not going to be a good this.

 _"Wondering what the heck that boy is doing."_ Thought Kagome.

Kagome fallowed harry and Draco's scent she smelt them in the boy's room. She heard them fighting she had to stop this before some one gets hurt.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Draco,_

Harry fallowed Draco he didn't trust the little jerk. He know's Kagome would be angry but right now he didn't care,He saw Draco crying into the mirror.

Draco felt someone watching him hoping it was Kagome. He turned around to see Harry glaring at him.

"What do you want bed wetter Potter." Hissed Draco,

Harry just looked at him not knowing what he was feeling at the moment. But when Draco sent a spell at him he blocked it as he sent one of his own. As Draco dodged it and exploded the sink.

Harry was crawling on the floor where the toilets where as he looked under to see if Draco was anywhere around.

Draco was searching for Harry wondering where the annoying boy who lived had gone off to. Until he spotted him and sent a spell at Harry.

Harry thought of a idea. He didn't even know what this spell dose. He found it in the Half Blood Prince Book.

 **"Sectumsempra!"** Called out Harry,

Harry watched in slow motion as Kagome took the hex instead of her cousin. Harry stood frozen he was shocked to see Kagome had gashes form all over her and blood leaked out of her.

Draco eyes widen as Kagome stood in front of him and took Potter's hex that was meant for him. He watched as gash's and blood pooled out of her body she was knocked out. He dropped to his knee's and took her in his arms and cried into her her.

 **"POTTER GO AND FETCH SNAPE NOW!"** Cried Draco,

Harry stood frozen still not sure what to do he felt guilty now for what he had done to Kagome,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Severus,_

Severus couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. He was grading papers until Alexei his adopted son ran into the class room.

 **"FATHER SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING!"** Cried Alexei,

Severus eye went wide if his adopted son was crying he knew something had happen to Kagome.

"What is it son?" Asked Severus,

"Mother she hurt and bleeding," Cried Alexei,

Severus cursed as his adopted son took him to the bathroom where Potter and Draco was fighting. When he walked in and the sight nearly made him fall over from the sheer sight. It hurt worst when he found Lilly dead. He saw Draco rocking back and forth with a bleeding Kagome with gash's forming all over her in a pool of water and her blood. And Potter stood there frozen.

Severus knew what Potter had done he used his spell he created for his father. Severus placed a hand on Draco as he put his mates head in his lap and started to chant to counter the hex. Once he was done he took her in his arms bridal style.

"You go to my office right now Potter." "And Draco call Sesshomaru. Ordered Severus,

* * *

Draco made sure Harry got to his godfather's office. He pushed Harry into the chair and went over to the Floo to call Sesshomaru.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Sesshomaru,_

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study reading a book he was still angered at the old coot and the filth Black.

 _"Why do I feel like something bad going to happen,"_ Thought Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru let a * _sigh*_ out his mate Kuagra sat in the chair a crossed from his. As their pups where training. Their heads perked up when a Floo call came through.

 _"Sesshomaru it's me Draco hurry please,"_ Cried Draco,

Sesshomaru cursed wondering if his sister was ok. If Draco was acting the was he was it had to be his sister. He went through the Floor and ended up in Severus office,

* * *

"What is it Draco?" Asked Sesshomaru,

Draco looked at the old dog demon he knew Sesshomaru accepted him as family and the Kuagra placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft look.

"Well me and Potter was fighting." "And he sent a unknown spell at me and Kagome took it for me and." "Now I'm not sure is going on." Cried Draco,

Sesshomaru hissed as he sent a cold glare to Harry. How dare that pup do something he doesn't know he will be punished when he comes home to train.

"Potter you will be punished when you come back home." Said Sesshomaru,

Sesshomaru looked to see the door to the class room bang open as Severus carried his sister and went into their chambers. After a few minutes he came back out and took Harry by the shirt.

Sesshomaru thought this would be good enough punishment as he told Draco to go into Severus chambers to watch over Kagome.

"How dare you Potter." You nearly killed my fucking mate." Hissed Severus,

Harry was nearly about to pee himself from the rage that he saw on Severus face he gulped down his fear.

"I didn't mean to sir." Said Harry,

Severus narrowed his eyes at the stupid boy as he went over to his desk. He knew where he got that spell,

"Potter give me your potion book right now." Hissed Severus,

Harry's eyes went wide as he took the book over to his professor desk and handed over to him.

Severus looked at the book as he flipped through the was even more angered from the sight of one of his old books.

"Where did you get this?" Asked Severus,

Harry gulped as he tried to find the something how he got the book then he remembered what it was.

"Well I found it in the potions class room." Said Harry,

"You will get a new one." "Until then you will not be getting this back." "You will take Kagome's book," Ordered Severus,

Harry took the book that had no writing in it. As Severus pointed him out of the room to go back to his dorm

"Well that saved me from punishing him." Said Sesshomaru,

Severus nodded as he took his book and went back it his and Kagomes chambers. Sesshomaru looked to make sure his sister was ok he and his mate went back home as Draco got a guest room so he could be close by his cousin. As Severus laid next to his tiered mate how could he tell her that was one of his spell's.

Kagome let out a groan and opened her eyes. Severus woke up when he her hear groaning he looked down at her sadly he had to tell her. Sesshomaru was angered as well but he will let Harry go on this one but not next time.

"My angel your awake." Whispered Severus,

Kagome only nodded as Draco ran into the room to see that she was ok. When he saw she was awake he ran over and hugged her around her middle.

"Oh kagome I was worried about you." Cried Draco,

Kagome held onto her cousin and ran her fingers in his hair. She knew he would have been. But she would never leave her family.

"It's ok Draco I'm here." Whispered Kagome,

After Draco's tears dried he sat down next to her. As Severus let a * _sigh*_ out he was worried about how Kagome would take this.

"My angel there is something I have to tell you," Said Severus,

"Well what is it my Dark Prince?" Asked Kagome,

Severus looked into his mates eyes as he let another * _sigh*_ out he know this wont go over well. Kagome waited to see what her mate had to say to her.

"Well when Potter did that spell it was one of mine." "I made it when I was in school because I was bullied by Potter's father," Said Severus,

Severus closed him eyes as he waited for Kagome to tell him she would never want to see him again and throw his ring at him. All he felt was her hand on his arm.

"It's ok dearest," Said Kagome,

Severus took her in his arms and was happy that she didn't say she hated him. But he knew she understood why he had made a spell like that. After a while it was around 11 pm Draco went back to the guest room and went to bed and Kagome and Severus did as well.

to be continued,


	10. Chapter 10

_chapter 10_

* * *

Severus let out a * _sigh*_ it has been a month since the fight with Potter and Draco. He found out that the Vanishing Cabinet was repaired and the time is here for the attack and for his mate to go through the horrible idea of killing her grandfather. Mind you that it was Albus stupid idea. He just released to class for the evening as he sat back and closed his eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts." Said Draco,

Severus opened his eyes to see his god son there looking at him with sad eyes. He knew Draco didn't know of the plan because he would stop Kagome in doing it.

"No just tiered that's all Draco." Said Severus,

"Kagome keeping ya up." Joked Draco,

Severus eyes went wide as his mate was taking a nap from their love making earlier today since she had two hours of free time.

"Hush it Draco." Hissed Severus,

Draco only laughed but it stopped as he looked sad once again. He didn't want to do this with the Dark Lord.

"It will be all ok in the end Draco." Said Kagome

Severus jumped as Draco smiled a sad smile. As Kagome hugged her dear cousin she felt bad for him he wasn't the type of person to go through things like thing.

"I know Kagome." "I just hate this that all." Cried Draco,

"I know Draco." "But I will help you if it is needed." Said Kagome,

Draco dried his tears and nodded as he left to go and prepare since in a half hour they would be coming through to start a fight inside of Hogwarts wall's.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night,_

harry and Albus just appeared in Hogsmeade Village after going hunting for the Horcrux in the end Dumbledor drank the potion and now in pain.

"Professor I will get help." Cried Harry,

Madam Rosmerta came out and saw the state the headmaster was in. She rushed over to Harry and Albus,

"Albus what happened." "The school is being attack you must hurry." Cried Madam Rosmerta.

Harry looked up in the sky to see the dark mark he sucked in a deep breath as they used a port key and landed in the Astronomy Tower. Now they knew where it went. Harry leaned Albus against the wall.

"Professor what can I get you?" Asked Harry

Albus knew it was time to make the plan to go into action he knew Sesshomaru and the others where waiting with a body that looked like his that they fixed up and a fake elder wand.

"Get Kagome and Severus." Gasped out Albus,

Harry wondered why both of them but he did what he was asked he was about to take off to go and find them until they heard someone walking to them.

"Hide Harry." "hurry do as I tell you." Ordered Albus,

Harry left and hid under a hidden passage that he knew of and saw Draco came out and had his wand pointed at Dumbledor.

"Draco what are you doing?" Asked Albus,

Draco only scoffed not like the old man knew what he was order to do. As Albus gave sad eyes to the scared boy.

"Shut up." "Why should you care." Hissed Draco,

"I know of what the Dark Lord ordered you to do." Said Albus,

Draco hand shook at what Albus had said. He didn't want to do this. He has no heart in killing no one.

"You where dying anyway." "And plus I finished the job I was ordered to do." "But you are the last part." Hissed Draco

"You finished the Vanishing cabinet and fix it." "Your rather a genus like you cousin." "But Draco I know you don't have the heart to do this." Said Albus,

Draco held his tears back as his hand shook even more. Albus sent a sad smile at the poor boy who was debating with himself.

"If I don't he would kill me and my family." Cried Draco,

Draco jumped as Bellatrix, Greyback and the others came running over to him. As they waited to see if he will do it.

"Do it Draco finish him off." Ordered Bellatrix

Harry watched from his hiding place he was about to yell up until Kagome put her hand over his mouth and placed a finger to her lips. As Severus was right behind her. As the two left.

"He doesn't have the ball's just like his weak father." Hissed Greyback,

They all turned to see Kagome and Severus looking with impassive looks. They bowed to Kagome since she was the Dark Lord's heir. Kagome turned her eyes to her grandfather in a secret code to see if he was ready.

"Kagome please." Begged Albus,

Kagome took a deep breath and raised her wand. Sesshomaru had the Shikon just in case she died during this.

"Avada Kadvera," Hissed Kagome,

Harry watched as the girl he thought as his sister and helped him shoot the killing curse at her grandfather. He saw Albus fall backwards and flew out the window, unknown to him in a flash on Sesshomaru demonic cloud switched bodies and took Albus to the hide out with the wolves.

Kagome stood still she couldn't believe she just killed her grandfather even thought she know he will be back. Severus took her by the hand and pull her through the battling of every one he needed to get her and Draco to their safe house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little later,_

Harry ran after the three since the rest of the death eaters left to go and report to their lord of what had happened he sent a attack in shock still hit Kagome and knocked her down to her face as the slicing charm slashed her leg open.

 **"HOW DARE YOU!" "HE TRUSTED YOU!" "DARK SLUT THAT YOU ARE!** " Yelled Harry

Harry was in rage that he laid a punch and kick to Kagome. Severus reliezed that he lost Kagome. As he heard Draco scream.

 **"GET OFF OF HER POTTER!"** Yelled Draco

Severus hissed his displeasure Potter was beating the crap out of his mate who was in the middle of trying to get her mind back.

 **"GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF ME MATE YOU FILTHY LITTLE BRAT!" "STAY OUT OF THINGS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU!"** Yelled Severus,

Severus ordered Draco to take her and himself to the place that was hidden term of the hide out Kagomes old home that was rebuilt as a manor. Once they where gone to give Kagome the potion to bring her mind back that was made by Sesshomaru.

Harry was still in a rage he was going to get back at what they had done. They killed Dumbledor.

"Sectumsempra!" Called Harry,

Harry used that spell for the second time tonight he used it on Kagome once again but this time willingly. Severus blocked the attack.

"How dare you use that spell once again." "Yes I know what you used it on my fucking mate. Hissed Severus,

It took all Severus could to not kill the Potter look alike. He hated the boy he only dealt with him for his mate and the old coot. His mate had to do something she didn't want to all for this little brat.

"And by the way I am the Half Blood Prince," Said Severus,

Harry stood in shock as Severus left in a crack not even knowing where they where going. He was more shocked that he was told by his snarky potion master who he truly was

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later,_

Harry walked through the doors to the Hospital wing to have Hermione and Ron look at his with a sad look.

"What happen Harry?" Asked Minerva,

Harry didn't now what to say he going to keep it to himself who killed Albus. He closed his eyes and * _sighed*_ ,

"We know he is dead but how?" Asked Hermione

"It was a potion that went bad." Said Harry,

Harry had a feeling there was more behind this that meets the eye. He hoped that Kagome didn't do it willingly. As he went back to the dorm and got some rest after he explained what he knew.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the hideout,_

Severus walked over to the master bed room he heard sobbing from the room he realized she got her mind back. He went over and took her out of the arms of her cousin.

"Oh my angel I know it was hard." "But if you didn't you would had died." "And if you died I wouldn't know what to do with out you." "I would fallow you to the after life." "But you had to kill before but this was the worst choice that the old coot could of made you do." Soothed Severus,

Draco watched and finally realized what that old headmaster made Kagome do and he was angered beyond belief

"He made her do this." Cried Draco,

Severus closed his eyes as his mate fell asleep on his lap as he stroked her soft hair he can trust Draco,

"Yes but do not repeat what I am about to tell you that bracelet that was given to you will keep the Dark Lord knowing what we have planed." Explained Severus,

Draco waited to know what was going on. He was apart of this whole Order thing to. He saw his cousin look peaceful now as she slept.

"Before the school year the old bastard made Kagome make a Unbreakable Vow with no choice she did it." "He wanted her to kill him." "But no worried the old fart is still alive her brother has a sword that could revive the dead." "After the whole this with the old fool you mother came and made one with Kagome to keep you safe but Bellatrix wanted to be her not no one else." Explained Severus,

Draco's eyes held furry in them, he was glade to fight for the light but that is some screwed up stuff how could someone ask that,

go and get some rest, ordered severus

Severus curled in the bed that was in the room. He held his mate to him he was still pissed about the whole thing with potter, as he fell in a fitful rest.

to be continued,

deathly hallow's is next,


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

It's been a few months since the whole killing Dumbledor. Voldermort had fonned over his daughter for the act she had committed. And now Severus was the Headmaster of Hogwarts while Kagome comes and go's to watch over and help push potter to the Horcrux's.

Severus let out a * _sigh*_ he been stress'd he hadn't had no alone time since he had his job to do. Now Minerva knew of what Albus made Kagome do. He feared her to much to not keep things from her. Plus he also found out that she was family and Kagome's grandmother and Albus's wife and for the sake of being open and for hiding information she bound him to a chair and made him listen to her's and Albus's sex life for four hour's straight he had to wipe that from him brain it was soooo horrifying.

After the most disturbing four hour's of his life he was told that Kagome had indeed destroyed the remaining Horcrux's. He found out she had the snake fallow her and she used the sword that was Inuyasha at one time and killed it. The Ravenclaw's Diadem with a purification allow, and while they where in the dungeons in the manor Kagome purified the soul piece inside of his head and now it was all up to the final battle.

Severus snapped out of his thought's when he saw someone kicked his door in and it was Draco he had a vary bloody figure in his arms and tears streaming down his face.

"Draco what happened?" Asked a worried Severus,

Draco dropped to his knee's and the tears came down his cheeks more. Severus didn't like this he didn't like this one bit. He got up and went over to Draco to see who was in his arms. When he got sight of who it was it was like losing Lilly all over again. He dropped to his knee's and grabbed his mate out of Draco arms and cried into her soft hair.

"No you can't leave me my angel you can't leave us now." Cried Severus,

Draco latched onto the both of them he cant lose Kagome either he just can't lose her. She was his family.

"Se..ver .us," Gasped Kagome

Draco and Severus jumped at the voice they looked down to see Kagome her eyes where open looking up at them.

"You where dead." Gasped Draco,

Kagome didn't have the strength to argue back, she only smiled and closed her eyes at the gift that was given to her.

"I was dead." "but it wasn't my time to go." "and I knew I couldn't leave." "so some old friend's sent me back to live in happiness. Said Kagome,

Draco and Severus wondered who it was that sent her back Severus entered her mind to see what had happened.

* * *

 _meanwhile in kagomes mind,_

 _Kagome was in the hospital wing helping with the injured and wounded. Until her dark mark was activated and he went to the boat house. There stood her father the Dark Lord himself the devil. He also noticed four people behind watching one of them was Draco,_

 _"My dear daughter why is not the Elder Wand working for me?" Asked Voldmort,_

 _Kagome flinched she knew it was fake but she never knew he would have found out that quickly._

 _"I should work father it belongs to you and only you." Said Kagome,_

 _Severus watched Kagome with a impassive face. It seemed that her father didn't like the answer he got and slapped her._

 _ **"YOU LYING LITTLE WORTHLESS BITCH!"** Yelled Voldmort,_

 _Kagome didn't scream from how hard he had hit her. But she only turned cold eyes to her father much like Sesshomaru,_

 _"I am tell the truth father why would I lie," Hissed Kagome,_

 _"Because the one who hold the Elder one is the person who killed the previous owner of that," Hissed Voldmort,_

 _Kagome closed her eyes as if she was signaling something she must of knew that they where watching as she opened her eyes and they softened for a second in saying a final goodbye._

 _"So since you killed the old bastard you are the owner." "It was nice knowing you my daughter." "But you are worthless like that filthy mother of yours." "You shouldn't have been born." Hissed Voldmort,_

 _Severus sucked in a breath from what he had just heard that man is just as bad as his own father._

 _"Sectumsempra!" Hissed Voldmort,_

 _He sent the spell at Kagome and took a cursed blade and started to stab her. Once he was done he kicked her and left. Severus saw the four come from behind as Harry kneel'd before Kagome._

 _"I'm sorry that i disappointed you Harry you can hate me if you wish." "but don't hate Severus he did this for you and once he loved your mother but he moved on." "But he cared and risked this for you please watch over him for me." "And tell him I love him." Gasped Kagome,_

 _Harry and Draco and Ron and Herminoe had tears coming from their eyes as they watched her take her dying breath._

 _"You where forgiven Kagome." "Draco told me everything." "You are a great and proud person and have done more than anyone in this boat house." "I hope you do come back." Whispered Harry,_

 _Harry left and with the other two in toe and Draco took his cousin and left the boat house. As the scene changed he saw Kagome still laying down but he saw four figures._

 _"Kagome wake up." Whispered Sango,_

 _Severus watched Kagome open her eyes and *gasp* at the sight of the woman the monk and the one with dog ears why do they look familiar,_

 _"Sango?" "Miroku?" "Inuyasha?" "Kikyou?" Asked Kagome,_

 _"Yes my dear Kagome." "Oh how I have missed you." Said Miroku,_

 _Severus wanted the monk grab the demon slyers back side and his mates. As they both slapped him at once._

 _ **"PERVERT!"** Yelled Sango and Kagome,_

 _"Oh how I missed this." "But I still have me dear Sango though." Said a happy Miroku,_

 _Kagome only shook her head as she looked at Inuyasha who had his ears back and looked down at his feet,_

 _"I'm sorry Kagome I did love you." "But I never could choose between you and Kikyou." "But now I knew I was wrong." "But what happen in the end was all Naraku." "He place some kind of spell on me and I didn't mean for what had happened." "I regret for what I had done to you family as well." "When I was told by the Kami's of what I had done." "So I only need your forgiveness," Cried Inuyasha,_

 _Kagome had tears in her eyes as the scene changed from the blackness to a field of green grass and flowers with the tall tree that was on Kagomes land._

 _"Your forgiven I should have thought Naraku would of done that to you." "So be happy you don't have to choose no more." "Be happy with Kikyou in the after life." Said Kagome,_

 _Inuyasha hugged Kagome as she took his necklace off and stuck it in her pocket. As the other two came over and hugged her as well as Inuyasha walked off with the woman that looked like his Kagome._

 _We are happy you found happiness with Severus now go back and make me a aunty." "And this pervert and uncle." Said Sango,_

 _Kagome only nodded as they hugged one last time and was sent back. Severus was shocked at what he had found out._

 _Out of Kagome's mind,_

* * *

Severus was breathing hard as he took the silvery strand so Draco could see what he just saw. As he took Kagome to the chambers he was using he locked it and left to finish the battle with the rest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later_

Sesshomaru and the others where fighting left and right as they protected what was theirs. They saw Harry was battling it out with the evil bastard himself.

 **"AVADA KADAVERA!"** Yelled Harry and Voldmort,

Everyone watched while holding their breath as the attack hit with a pink light and Voldmort was gone for good. Everyone turned around to see Kagome on her knee's as her pink bow made of her miko power disappeared.

"Kagome you helped." Gasped Harmione,

Kagome only gave a cold glare she shouldn't of done that since she was low on power from the attack from her father. She didn't get a word in she fell backwards and passed out into a strong pair of arms.

"Kagome why did you leave the chambers," Whispered Draco,

Sesshomaru walked over and touched his sisters head. He only smiled a tad bit he knew she was ok she was just tiered.

"She just resting her power is drained." "She needed to regain energy but she will be fine after she got rest." Said Sesshomaru,

Severus ran over to his mate and saw that she was sleeping. He knew she was not going to be happy when she wake's up for locking her into their room's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

No one didn't want to start the celebration from the defeat of the Dark Lord until the had the other two hero's.

Severus laid by Kagomes side as she rested her wounds where healed now she just needed to open her eyes. He let out a * _sigh*_ until he heard a groan.

"Kagome?" Asked Severus,

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She wondered if her shot worked with the Avada curse from Harry.

"Did my shot hit?" "Is the bastard gone?" Asked Kagome,

"Yes he is gone now." "We are free to live our lives." Whispered Severus,

Kagome closed her eyes she was happy to have some sort of peace in their lives, then she remembered him locking her in the room.

 **"DAMN YOU SEVERUS SNAPE!" "YOU LOCKED ME IN THE FREAKING ROOM!"** Yelled Kagome

Severus flinched Sesshomaru warned him to let Kagome fight when she wanted to. But he didn't listen,

"I'm sorry," Whispered Severus,

Kagome * _sighed*_ and closed her eyes she shouldn't be mad at him. As she kissed him on the forehead to let him know he was forgiven,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few years later._

Severus was rushing Kagome to Saint Mungo's she was having their fifth and sixth child. when they took her off his hands the whole family along with the Potters and a few other's where waiting for his twin's to be born.

After three hour later later a doctor came out to come see his twin son's. Severus went into the room and saw two baby's boys one with silver hair and the other with black hair. Kagome looked up he saw her glowing.

"Meet your twin's son's my dark prince." "Meet Inuyasha and Miroku." Said Kagome,

Severus looked down at his two boy's they looked up one of them had his eyes and the other hand Kagome's smiled he was a proud father he was going to be protective of his daughters Sango and Kikyou and kana. His first child Severus Jr was like his parents along with his daughter's that have their brains.,

The happy couple looked up as the room enlarged it self as they met the new member's of the Snape family. Shippo the oldest son and Alexei the second oldest met their newest siblings. Everyone had got a chance to pass around the twins and the funny thing Inuyasha was as cranky as the one he was named after. It was kinda funny because Ginny and Harmione went into labor right after that day so making Harry and Draco happy fathers even more to their newer kids,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few years later,_

Severus and Kagome was taking their three children who starting Hogwarts this year before they left to go and do their jobs as Potion Master and History Of Magic Professor. They met their friends and family on the train plat form.

"Well don't we feel old," Joked Draco,

Kagome smacked her cousin he put his hands up in protest as they watched the train leave to go to the school,As they went to their jobs and other family,

the end


End file.
